


Little One || KiHo One-Shot

by Kihoanya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animated GIFs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Cute, First Time, Little One, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Oneshot, Reincarnation, Slight Cursing, Slight Violence, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Transformation, Warning: you might experience the urge of wanting to buy a hamster afterwards so read at own risk., Wonki, graphic smut, hamster - Freeform, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Wonho went to the pet store and bought the 'wrong' hamster. 🐹GIFs Included!***"Give me one, I'll give it back." Wonho says softly and waited. He waited and waited, still waiting, and widened his eyes when his hamster grabs one of his sunflower seeds and lets it fall in his palm.***





	Little One || KiHo One-Shot

Wonho was greeted by the chirping and screeching of the birds as well as the musky smell when he revisits the pet store for a bag of dog food. Most days he would greet the birds posing colorfully on their perch where there was always this one bird that was terrified and another one that was the opposite, who he could always pet its feet up to 4 times before it flew away. Always 4.

Not to forget, there was always that hamster jumping up and down in its glass cage, he went to go greet the fluffy ball and watched it stand on it's back paws.

The hamster would lean forward on the glass for that familiar scent, eyes big and shiny.

"Why haven't you been bought yet?" Wonho mumbles lowly but the worker near him heard.

"He's that little aggressive one," He stubbornly admits and continues. "He bit most of the customers, even some employees." It saddened him only the slightest since he too has been bitten recently.

Wonho looks back at the tiny thing after he finished. "He doesn't look like it?"

"Of course it doesn't, appearances are deceptive."

"No I meant, he always seems so friendly when I see him."

"I'd love to dare you to stick your hand in but they might hear me and fire me for it. I mean what the heck, I already failed when I told you it's 'an aggressive one'." He walks over to look at the hamster fleeing away when picking up the other scent before that hand could reach him.  
The worker follows the hamster and pokes it lightly to let it get used to his touch.

"Aah so cute." Wonho smiles when the hamster had buried a hole to hide himself in a corner but only his butt stuck out, squeeking at every touch.

"See? It doesn't like it." He says and retreats his hand, both standing up when there were two other customers walking over wanting to buy a hamster.

Another worker helped the two pick out their favorite and that hamster would be so grumpy and hide himself again. The cage became less crowded now when the two bought another friend of his. It sniffs the air of his female friend leaving and he froze in place watching them take her. Wonho observes his little sad features now sniffing the ground.

"He gets used to it quickly. See? He's already eating." The worker points at it smelling the seed before cracking it open.

"Anything else I can help you with?" He turns to face him and the dog food in his hand but Wonho shook his head with a smile. Going to the register to pay and head home.

The hamster sat like a ball with the saddest feeling burning inside of him watching the human's back leaving the store. _"See you next month again.."_

\----------

 _"There's this sale on dog toys, would you want me to buy one for Pepe?"_   Wonho asks the person on the other line while he pets the bird's paw in expectation for it to fly back on the perch.

 _"Maybe not this time, she already has so many. Only dog food, please."_ He heard the voice of the older woman and he let's her know he'll only bring her the food for her dog. He knows her some years back when Wonho's parents needed a helping hand around the house when he was younger. She's been so good to them and Wonho saw her as a second mother.

He stores his grey semi-glossed phone back in his pocket and spots the familiar worker from a month ago.

"How's the combative one doing?" Wonho approaches him with a friendly smile, watching him price the last two items before greeting Wonho.

"Still there." He says with a sigh.

"For how long has he been in here? It's getting quiet in there." Wonho hovers over the glass cage. "Hey buddy." And waves the balancing hamster on it's back legs with his index finger. The worker walks up to a shelf to grab a map and opened it up at the hamster section.

"A year." he then answers.

"Already?" He widens his eyes.

The worker comes closer to him and the hamster that stuck close to the glass looking at the outside world.

"There was this time," he begins whispers a bit. "He has already been bought but came to return it the next day."

Wonho raised his eyebrows and looks at the adorable rodent. He for sure did get convinced not to buy him now.

"Why?"

"They only said it's too aggressive, and bit her kid, we tried explaining them it's normal for them to bite if it's not used to them and if they're not careful. They wouldn't listen and since it's only been a day, we decided on taking him back to avoid any problems." He explains and Wonho nods at the information. He finds it strange how this hamster doesn't show any signs of being a bad pet every time he saw him and why he always hid himself for certain people.

"This hamster has his favorites, and even for them he hides when they want to pick him up. I believe he's afraid to be bought." He informs.

Wonho simply nods at the information being told.

"I don't see him make it. He'll die in here, without a chance. He's here for a year, add 2 more and he's gone."

Wonho looks into the cage and tilts his head. He taps the glass carefully and the hamster's ear twitch at the sound. "That's such a waste of time being in there, what are you doing to yourself?" He says and not so long after, Wonho decided on buying him.

"Sure?" The worker lit up.

"Positive. He looks tame and friendly to me, so, why not give it a try."

And so the worker began guiding him shortly on how to take of a hamster, especially this particular kind.

The hamster stops his jumping when the giant hand entered the cage and lays flat to the ground, in doubt to let the human lift him up even though he had a feeling of what's going on. After some twitches and squeeks and subtle signs of unhappiness, he let them hold him, already wanting to bite this disgusting smell off him but he held himself in and froze until he was met with complete darkness, the only light came from the holes of what seems to be from a small box. He sniffs his surroundings, scared, and digging his now useless nails into the hard flouring when he slipped at some sudden movements the human made.  
He hears that familiar voice talk to the other about things he couldn't puzzle together which actually were about cages, food and excersize wheels and he can feel excitement peeking through his fear. The now more stronger scent of the human soothes his insides, when he hasn't even gotten completely used to him.

After some time, Wonho got home.

He opened the box and found the hamster in a corner surrounded by his droppings and a dark patch of pee, twitching of his ears when Wonho spoke to him.

"I want to get you out but you have to wait for me okay? I need to set up your cage."

 _"Owh I don't want a cage~"_ The hamster thinks and took a step forward with caution. He doesn't know what he'll expect out there, other hamsters? Dogs? People? With Cats?! The darkness now feels safer to him so he retreats and the human closes the box to set it aside.

The purchased items were stared at. He blew out some air deciding to start of simple by adding the bedding high enough so his pet could have some room to dig; he didn't need that much since the tiny one is already super tiny. So for this amount it'll do.

And within an hour he managed to fix his medium sized cage to his liking and hopefully to the little furry ball as well, with water, food, places to hide and sleep. Even though he picked the box carefully he still heard it screech, he opened the box and tilts it in the cage, the hamster then slips and plops into the soft bedding.

"Make yourself at home alright? Here's food, you must be starving. I'm sorry." Wonho talks softly and offers him what seemed to be his favorite food according to the workers. The hamster smells before taking the cut pumpkin seed with his mouth but dropped it to smell this new place first when he was still too timid to eat comfortably. Wonho sat in front of the cage to watch the ball with legs walk around like it's his favorite television show.

 _"Oh, what's this?"_ His nose caught a hidden seed and he stores it quickly in his cheek pouch joining it with his previous treat before running into a corner for any unwanted surprises. He has been going into almost every corner and places he was curious in but now he decided on resting in a warm hole he felt the most comfortable in, looking up at the human again who had a smile on his face.

 _"Stop staring at me, I'm uncomfortable."_ The hamster wished he could say to him, the human was watching his every move but honestly, he felt uncomfortably good.

"What should I name you? You look like a NiNi or something, or Yunnie maybe. Should I call you Maybe?" He chuckles. "Maybel! Ah no you're a boy, I forgot. Hm.. Marble? Because you're so small. Ahh, I need time to think about it, I'm not going to name you anything too common. That would be boring wouldn't it?" Wonho spoke to him. Or more so to himself.

 _"Name? .. eh I don't know how to feel about names, I just want to eat and sleep, and run."_ He twitches his ears at some sharp words coming from the human.

"Let me go look up for something.." Wonho mumbles at himself as he stood up and stationed himself on his sofa legs crossed and his laptop on his lap, typing in words and questions and opening interesting sites.

'Hamster names.'

'How to tame your hamster.'

'Hamster do's and don't s."

'Hamster videos.'

Wonho jumps in the train to Hamster World but little did he know, most of the info on the internet wouldn't quite fit the hamster he bought. This hamster, was more than just a hamster.

\----------

The amount of days for a pet hamster to settle in his new environment and get used to its owner is never precise, some take up to a month, some weeks and some days. For him it's only been less than a week and he was surprised how easily his pet hamster has gotten used to his touch. He had come up with the perfect name that fits his personality quite well; Kihyun.

Cute, but macho.

He wanted it to lean more towards the cute side and name him Kihyunnie, but his past wasn't something he wanted to forget.

He looks down below his chest where Kihyun was covered in blankets with his eyes closed sleeping peacefully on the moving mountain, and he finds his phone to record himself petting his head with his index finger. This hamster had a good reason why he supposedly was aggressive and anti-social at the pet store, this must be it. But how could the hamster even know what the difference is between him and other people?

It was so easy to pick him up and play with him. He introduced Kihyun to toys and new foods and cuddled him endlessly.

Wonho has Kihyun on his table and introduced him to a foraging toy he made himself filled with treats. Kihyun sniffs and sniffs and happily fought a bit with the toy, his ears stretch back as he bites it and digs it's nose in the openings until he finally got his reward. Wonho noticed the smelling before eating habit and it was more than adorable, it was relaxing to watch him as he seems to enjoy it. The little one's eyes were almost closing and Wonho could pout. When the hammie has finished eating after the 2nd reward, Wonho picks him up and gave him another small treat to keep him on his back between his secure fingers that hugged him. Kihyun held it with his pink paws and pushed it in his cheek pouch as a snack for later and smells his human's nose that rubbed against his belly.

"Ayyou sho tiny~" Wonho talks cutely at the barely-any-weight-at-all and made tiny kissy sounds on his belly making him squeek and kick.

"Oh you don't like that?" Wonho stops to rub his nose against his cheek instead which calmed him after some time. He licks his paws to clean his face once to let his human continue his whatever he was doing that felt nice, his eyes closed at the gentle touches and soon he fell asleep with his 4 paws up in the air.

"Kihyunnie..." Wonho whispers, cuteness deciding on how to call him. He could only hear an unnoticeable squeek after each name calling so Wonho brought its body as well as his own ear onto his belly to hear his rapid breathing and heartbeat.

"Kihyun.." He whispers for him again and his little one woke up, he held onto his ear and smells it thinking it might be a treat. Wonho grins at the sniffs when Kihyun digged his nose inside, his whiskers tickled him so he pulls himself away when he got goosebumps.

\----

On another regular day, Kihyun digs his nails into the fabric and climbs up his chest to sit and lick his tiny paws before rubbing them over his ears going down to lick them again. Wonho watches him and tries not to react to the cuteness so that Kihyun won't stop with what he's doing. After he finished Wonho rubs his fingertips on his sides.

"Stand up Kihyun," He tries guiding him up but he sniffs his fingers instead.

_"??"_

"Go on." He talks sweetly.

 _"Stand?"_ Kihyun was confused but he soon understood what this human was trying to do, he balanced on his back paws and Wonho carefully let go with a smile.

"Oh!" He grins widely. "Hello, I'm Kihyun, and I'm awesome! Nice to meet you~" He spoke like it's his voice. "Ah hello Kihyun, I'm Wonho, nice to meet you too." He then talks normally and introduced himself holding onto both tiny paws before Kihyun pulls them in and went further exploring for a comfortable spot.

"I should have filmed that." He mumbles to himself. He checks his phone while the hamster crawls in a dip of his neck, making him giggle.

 _"Wonho."_ He thinks about his name. _  
_

_"It's warm here, I like it."_

Wonho pulls his lips in when Kihyun caught an appealing scent, and then gave him tiny smooches, making it's ears twitch at the sharp noises.

 _"Oh?! This smell, it's so familiar!"_ He licks the corner of his lips over and over till Wonho moves his head away with a laugh and rubs the area clean.

"Ah you want peanut butter?" Wonho figured what could make his hamster act like this. He held onto him to get up and made his way to the kitchen to find the peanut butter and pulled out a spoon from a drawer. Placing Kihyun on the counter who stood on its back legs impatiently sniffing the area, and scoops up a tiny amount.

Kihyun smells, and he licks. _"Hmm~"_ He knew it was something familiar. He hasn't eaten peanuts in a long time but still remembers it. He devoured the peanut butter to an empty spoon.

"That's enough for now, little boy." Wonho puts the spoon aside to close the bottle.

 _"I want more!"_ Kihyun went to lick the empty spoon until it shook and bit it to lift it up, making it slam down. The sharp sound caused Kihyun to jump up and on his back, dashing away.

"Oh oh careful!" Wonho went to cup him but received a painful bite. He yelps at the sharp sting and looks at the mark turning red.

"Kihyun you bit me!" Wonho says worried. "Look.. why did you do that?" He carefully shows the still panicky hamster his finger and Kihyun sniffs it from afar lowering his head. Wonho picks him up with caution and brought him to his cage.

 _"I'm scared Wonho."_ Kihyun watched him go take care of the mark he left with his tiny heart still beating rapidly. He fits himself in his favorite hole and thought about the mistakes he made until they send him to sleep.

\----------

Wonho and Kihyun bonded so unexpectedly well that Wonho made him an Instagram where he got plenty of followers and likes. Of course they would, such a good looking man with the most adorable fluffy thing in one picture would go viral without a chance to even upload.  
He'd post some pictures of them sleeping and snuggling and short videos of them playing.

They'd hung out most of the days, and Wonho bought him a bigger cage as well, even a travel cage so he could walk around with him. Some girls couldn't help but come greet the perfect combination.

But even like so, Wonho is still a busy man and he couldn't be there for Kihyun all the time. When he was, he can notice in an instant that his little one missed him as he uses his tiny snout to ask to be petted; this human really was his hero to him.

Each minute, each hour and every day they grew closer. Ending another year, to the beginning of the _worst_ experience Wonho has ever had..

Wonho sat at a patio of a cafe with his friend Shownu and finished the drink he bought him, placing the empty glass on the table. Quite harshly too.

His friend eyed him once again.

"Okay what's going on?" He smiles at his obvious behavior.

"I already told you I bought a hamster right?" Wonho began.

"I've seen the pictures. Why a hamster again?" His smile increased, it was still quite funny for such a buff guy to own such a tiny pet. He knew Wonho wasn't the type to own a pet hamster, what has gotten into him? He's not sure. He thought he'd be into dogs only, maybe a cat or a bird, a big one too.

"It's not just any hamster. It was That hamster."

Shownu remains silent to hear what's next. What was so special about That hamster?

Wonho now made proper eye contact with him who was seated in front of him. Dozing off at some of the following happier thoughts in the past.

It was at those moments he realized what he might have gotten himself into.

_[Flashback]_

_"Kiss kiss mhua~" Wonho says cutely and smooches his hamster on the head, he sniffs his coat and rubs his nose against him._

_"Kiss kiss, mhua?" Kihyun hears the sounds he made and every time he heard the word 'kiss' he makes that sound and pressed his lips on him. He really likes his Wonho who makes him feel all sorts of ways. So loved, so cared for, so happy. He couldn't imagine better and stretched his body feeling content._

_Wonho made a heart with his 2 fingers and tries this game he came up with after finding out he bought a strangely smart and social hamster._

_"This is thumb, this is index finger. I made a heart for you." He began and wiggles the correct fingers. He wanted to laugh at how Kihyun listened attentively with his cheeks full of treats. This time, he'll get it right._

_"Where's the thumb?"_

_Kihyun stares for a moment more and went to sniff the heart shaped fingers and licked the correct finger._

_Wonho got overwhelmed with excitement and feels his body overheat._

_"Yes!" He tries cheering lowly and Kihyun sniffs the treat he got._

_"Aaah~ I like my Wonho!" He's overwhelmed by happiness and stores the seed more comfortably in his full pouch to stand up on it's back legs._

_Wonho was having too much fun with his hamster so he tries something for fun._

_"Kihyun." He calls for him and surprisingly he looked over._

_"Oh my.." he laughs and took his phone to film it. He tries the heart shape again game again but this time his Kihyunnie keeps picking the wrong finger._

_"Why won't you do it again? Did you forget? Wonho asks lowly and his hammie lowers his heavier head._

_"Oh you don't have anymore space left, take some out, I won't take them," He realized by noticing his stretched cheeks and pets him between his pink pointy ears._

_"No~ They're mine."_

_"I promise."_

_Kihyun then took some out and stood up for more when Wonho smiled widely._

_Wait a minute, Wonho frowns. Picking out the right finger might be a coincidence but That could never be.. right? Did he actually understood what he said? He stares at his ball of fur staring back a him, innocently waiting for more games; he was so pumped for those._

_Wonho froze in his wild imaginations and gave him a side eye. What was he, scared now?_

_"Can I have one?" He asks with not much hope and like he expected, the hamster didn't do anything. Not knowing Kihyun was telling him:_

_"But it's mine.."_

_Wonho flattens his hand in front of the tiny thing, Kihyun of course would always smell out of curiosity and to pick up information._

_"Give me one, i'll give it back." He says softly and waited. He waited, and waited, still waiting, and widened his eyes when Kihyun grabs one of his sunflower seeds and lets it fall in his palm._

_All of his hairs stood up, and his jaw dropped._

_That wasn't just being a smart, social hamster, nor intelligent. This was on a whole other level._

_Right??_

_\----------_

_Kihyun's been wandering in wonderland where he could eat all the bananas and all sorts of nuts and tablespoons worth of as much peanut butter he could possibly eat; without getting fat of course, duh~. But his ears twitch when he heard a click and some voices, wakening him up. Wonho came back home and he seems to be in a hurry. The hamster walks out of his deep hole and stretched with a yawn, hearing the voice he loved so much but now heard another that ripped a bit of his happiness away. He goes to stand near the cage door to see his human, another human, and another one. He 'nose' what to do and began picking up their scent._

_"Nice painting!" Changkyun, his other fairly new friend complimented Wonho who was searching in one of his drawers when he spotted the large canvas in his apartment. Wonho thanks him as he kept searching._

_"He's gifted," Shownu spoke. "I requested him to draw something to put as background picture and I was in shock. Did not expect that." He chats and fondles in his pockets to show it to him but was met with emptiness._

_"I left my phone in the car." He looks around. "I'll go grab it, hold on."_

_"I'm almost done," Wonho stops him when he found the gift bags he was looking for, they were heading to a birthday party._

_"You can meet me at the car, I don't have a password yet because my phone is new and you know how Minhyuk likes to have his nose in everyone's business." He reminds him with a slight eye-roll._

_"Well you better hurry, I can already hear him scrolling through the gallery." Shownu hears Wonho speak as he stood at the door giggling before disappearing with click of the door shutting._

_"Secrets much?" Changkyun chuckles. "Where did you buy these?" He then asks about the gift bags that drew his attention; it had a nice design to it. Wonho had his head in the fridge to find a quick snack._

_"At the dollar store." He chuckles and ate the sugar cookie, offering his friend one too._

_"Funny." Changkyun smiles and took the cookie with sprinkles to eat it. It was delicious, crunchy but soft at the same time. Him being here alone with the handsome Wonho topped it off._

_"They weren't a dollar though, they have a section with normal prices." He explains and closes the fridge for them to go but the friend stayed in his way. He unnecessarily fixed the collar of the other's shirt and wiped invisible cookie crumbs off his chest. Wonho looks down to check and wiped his crumb-free clothes as well._

_"Ready to go?"_

_"No." Changkyun gave him a signal and Wonho smiled awkwardly at this moment. Is this for real, is He for real? Even Kihyun wants to know and he was highly un amused by the closeness. Wonho froze in place when he got kissed on the lips, he pulled back and glanced behind Changkyun where he hears his hamster now squeek. The moment went quick and their lips reattach without proper notice. Changkyun's small but plump lips brushed against his own that made him kiss back for a moment before ending it quickly. He shouldn't have done that, but his lips felt good on his. Was he getting lonely?_

_Changkyun was longing for more but looks back at the constant noise which seems to come from that hamster cage._

_"You have a hamster?" He asks while walking over to the adorable thing running on his excersize wheel that made the noise._

_"Yeah. Shall we go now?" Wonho rubs the back of his neck, and oh shoot; Kihyun barely runs in the day time. The kiss might have made a negative impact knowing his little one seems to understand certain things, however, he wasn't a 100%._

_"Can I pet it first?"_

_Wonho can tell Kihyun is stressed and it stopped running to come towards Changkyun's finger. He wanted to warn him but Kihyun already bit him to draw blood._

_"Ouwh!" He screams and held onto his hand, Wonho coming closer to examine it as well, looking back at his naughty hamster in disbelief. The amount of power he put in that bite that made his butt lift up to pull the skin caught him off guard._

_"I'm sorry, he usually doesn't act like this." He apologizes for him and helps him clean the bloody finger staining his floor._

_The wound was deep and done out of immense heartache._

_[End of flashback]_

"So what exactly is going on with your hamster again?" Shownu interrupts his train of thoughts.

"He's dying." Wonho informs glancing down into a teardrop, those words were difficult to say aloud. He sits there with a worried soul in hopes to feel better here, away from home but his mind still went back to some moments ago..

'Sudden change in behavior of pet hamster.'

'Strange hamster behavior.'

'Can hamsters be heartbroken?'

'How to take care of a stressed hamster.'

Kihyun had been overly active, shrieking, squeeking and making all sorts of noises through out the days and biting everything in it's path. He wouldn't let Wonho touch him even when he had to clean it's cage.

"Kihyunnie, what happened to you?" He asks him feeling nervous. How thoughtful of him.. does he really not know? But, was he really to blame though? He watches the hamster climbing the cage and gnaw at the railings. Wonho has been stressing out as well because his little one has been doing this for 3 days already. His heart ached and is afraid his baby Kihyun might get a heart attack.

The pet shop couldn't do anything.

He got tired of searching the internet without the answers he wished to read.

Kihyun wouldn't let him pet him to calm him. Not even after minutes of hearing his soothing voice.

Calling the doctors would be useless.

So he had no choice but to just wait and hope for the best.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, please be careful." His throat closed up and he blinks to clear his vision. He knows his hamster can understand him, he feels guilty when he was certain what have caused this. This could be his karma for disrespecting his ability.

"Kihyun, please stop that, you're stressing yourself out, it's not worth it." He spoke softly and sniffed a bit, if people saw him they might think he has lost his mind.

Maybe he did, this hamster was special to him and he wasn't ready to lose him today, he has a feeling it will be today but he's not going to accept it, he still has a year to go. He hits his chest to calm his aching heart and oh how he hated himself right now, he's messed up. He hated the fact that he gotten so attached to this wise ball of fur, creating such a beautiful and meaningful friendship that no one could ever understand. Then again he loved it so much but hates the way this feels. All of those precious moments, for this ending?

Kihyun was on his wheel and running as fast as he possibly could. His sharp squeeks burned a hole in Wonho's already shattering heart.

 _"My Wonho, you've hurt me."_ Kihyun couldn't find a way to distress, the memory of the event still pains him. How can his human share something so meaningful with another? Were those moments of hugs and kisses empty? He thought those fulfilling feelings were normal and that Wonho feels the same.

 _"Wonho doesn't like me anymore."_ He can still hear the kisses, knowing what it meant, and he gave it to someone else that that wasn't him. Those kisses were suppose to be for his coat, sending so many lovely feelings through his tiny spine and sending him to dreamland. His ears twitches at each smooch in his memories from that horrible day and wants to run even faster, so fast he could just disappear from this cruel world.

He couldn't hear Wonho well cause of the spinning wheel but he sounds unhappy, now he seems to be crying.

 _"I don't feel good anymore."_ He thinks and runs carelessly until his Wonho decided to leave his apartment. He couldn't bare it and Kihyun couldn't either. He was exhausted and lost it's concentration, screeching in pain when his paw got stuck and the wheel spun him around, instantly becoming dizzy and he plops onto the bedding. His mind was still spinning endlessly and he tries getting up but it was impossible. So he stopped trying and laid there helplessly, his eyes were closed tightly, squeaking in fear when everything just wouldn't stop spinning, suddenly not able to wake himself up either from this dark and scary tornado with a still aching heart. Not only that and his paw that got stuck hurt, but all of them, his whole body was tingly and it was scary uncomfortable. He shouldn't have done that, but he wanted to explode from the pain he was in, he was angry but now it's too late to go back and listen to Wonho's last words. He should have listened, he needs his protective hands around him and make him know that it's okay. He was certain now, he can't feel himself coming back so his little body eventually relaxed, letting go of the beautiful life he had with his Wonho.

"Where is he now?" Shownu pulls his teary friend out of the crashing train he was in.

"He's at home, I left him when he was running on his wheel. He's been stressing out real bad the past days and I'm clueless of what to do." He explains sitting still in his chair. His eyes were puffy and red on his way to meet his friend here, and Shownu now knows why. He can tell he was obsessed with his hamster and he can understand why; the pictures tell a great story.

"You should go see him, he might need you if he's actually dying." Shownu spoke and Wonho looks down immediately, he had hoped not to hear those words again, his shoulders were trembling and he sniffed.

"I don't think I can watch him go. It's hard. It's really hard." He spoke in saddness and wiped his tears away before anyone could notice since they were still in public.

"Wonho.." Calls him and leans forward. "It's not just any hamster, right? It's That hamster."

Wonho smiles softly, that hamster does deserve better. Wonho needed to collect all the specks of courage he had hiding within to let his pet hammie know he still cares for him, that he's still important, that's the least he can do. They both stood up and Shownu went to give him a tight hug with a pat on his back. "You'll be alright, man."

They parted and Wonho wanted to get home quickly. With a now nervous heart he enters his apartment and locks the door behind him. He stays still and can already feel himself burning inside.

It's awfully quiet.

It was 3 full days hearing squeeking, gnawing and that annoying spinning wheel, to the now quiet and peaceful apartment. Never had he thought it was possible to hate on that. And it hurt, so bad.

He's late.

Suddenly he hears the cage fall down. He frowns when he knew his pet hamster couldn't possibly do that so he made a move and appears from behind the wall to expect a hamster hopefully still in movement but was met with an anxious naked stranger in his house. Wonho was startled and held onto his racing heart. The stranger was seated in the lower part of the cage in the bedding while the top part was completely destroyed and pushed to the side, his eyes shifting around the familiar surrounding. Wonho thought quick and took the nearest object which was an umbrella to dash towards the clueless man.

"Get the fuck out!" Wonho yelled, he could burst out in flames of what he saw, in fear the intruder might have squashed his already stressful pet. He hits the man on his back when he tried getting away. He screamed and desperately looks for a hiding space but he was too big, he then hid behind a couch when he was out of options.

"Kihyun?!" Wonho calls for him lowly when he got closer to the cage and searches for him through the bedding. Still glancing at the man that broke into his home once in a while.

Where is his little hamster?? Wonho wonders, he still had his umbrella up to threaten the clearly frightened man while he was hoping to see it's fur somewhere, somewhere hidden, maybe already dead.

"Kihyunnie.." he calls again looking around on the ground, maybe he ran out and hid himself from this naked lunatic, who was observing him with big eyes and a confused look, he knows him but he's so different, noticing everything about him he never ever even thought about. Everything was so sharp as well, so sharp it actually hurt the muscles in his eyes.

"Wonho.. I'm here." The stranger had hesitated to say, feeling scared to talk. Wonho was right, Kihyun did get out and hide.

He didn't die, he transformed.

Wonho stares at the man, only his messy hair, eyes and fingertips were visible.

"What did you say?" He asks with the umbrella still perfectly stationed and ready to hit him again if anything.

Kihyun stares back at his Wonho with the same frightened look and clenched onto the couch with a pounding heart, he feels so unsafe even though Wonho looks way smaller. Scary small. Maybe that's why. Everything looks so much smaller and ever since he opened his eyes he hasn't gotten the chance to properly adjust to what had happened to him. Everything in his body feels painfully weird, he could vomit. Vision sometimes still turning to lose his balance.

"Don't hurt me." Kihyun says instead. That hit sure did add to his already confused state.

"I will if you don't explain yourself quickly, how did you get in here?" He glares at the man and walks up in case he had a weapon ready to use behind the couch, he took out his phone without breaking eye contact. Thinking of calling the police.

"Wonho!" Kihyun panics at his movements, not knowing what to expect next.

"You brought me in here." He stutters, telling him what he knows and Wonho had a confused look plastered on his face.

Hearing his name twice was enough for him to glance over at the destroyed cage before looking back at the stranger. He looks back again just in case his eye-sight missed the ball with legs passing by, still not convinced with this bullshit.

He repeats his name under his breath, letting his eyes search the floor, he was all that mattered to him but this odd man is ruining it. Kihyun blinks.

"I'm here." He then says, he was as confused as him, perhaps even more. He turned into a human like Wonho who turned to look at him when he asked what had happened to himself. How is he suppose to know what is happening right now? He can't even think properly, he has a stranger in his home that knows his name, he's 'pretending' to be him, he's naked, his hamster was stressed to die And he can't even find him!

Setting his worries aside, he opened his mind for just the tiniest possibility. "Kihyun?" He eyed the stranger.

"Yes?" Kihyun stutters with raised eyebrows and watches Wonho lower his weapon.

"What makes you think I believe you're Kihyun? You can't fool me." He spoke but then remembers. "From where do you know me? Are you a stalker?"

"Stalker?" Kihyun glances down, he really doesn't know how to explain himself so he repeats what he says earlier.

"You brought me in here Wonho, it's me.." Kihyun says and was worried, can't he recognize him? He might have the same hair color when he was a hamster, but that didn't cut it right now.

Wonho looks at him suspiciously, not caring if he feels uncomfortable since he was naked. Besides, he was the one disrespecting him, He broke into His apartment!

"What happened to you?" He gave him a trick question, this naked lunatic wouldn't be able to give him the right answers, not even close.

"I don't know." He answers and Wonho lowered his shoulders. Of course.

"Why did you act the way you did?" He decided to ask him more detailed and Kihyun thinks about what he didn't want to remember, the feelings were still there just not as prominent but the more he thought about it, the more it became.

"Pain." He says and he can feel his chest aching. "Hurt. He adds and his fear soon disappeared.

"Why?" Wonho stood there, slight fear this might be true.

Kihyun gulps his already tight throat and his eyes stung, he shuts them close when the feeling was new to him.

"You kissed someone else that wasn't me." Kihyun's eyes carried his tears before they trickled down, he rubs them away and looks at his glistering fingers, rubbing them together when water came out of his eyes. His first tears.

Wonho Now, was certain what he had gotten himself into. He couldn't believe his eyes, he feels light-headed so he held onto the couch.

"For what reason you bit me?" He shoots another question in need for more proof. Now placing his other hand for more support.

"I was scared." He stutters again when he still had a hard time speaking and rolling the words correctly over his tongue.

"Be more specific." He demands.

Kihyun tries to understand what exactly he wanted to hear but it only gave him a headache, he thought about the day and could only think of that feeling.

"I want more peanut butter." He answers and even through this scary situation, he lit up thinking about the forbidden treat. Wonho didn't expect to hear that but who is he kidding? Wasn't it clear? The more he thought about it the more it sank in and he felt numb.

He must be dreaming, it doesn't feel real. Then again, it does. It feels so real, so real it hurts. He walks over to the dirty bedding and got on his knees. Those precious days, he already missed his sweetness and soft coat. He didn't even get to say goodbye. His eyes follow the trail of fallen bedding leading to the man now carrying his soul and he doesn't know how to feel about it. He, must be happy, since it was Wonho who had lost the Kihyun he knew.

\---------

It's been more than a struggle. Wonho now carried the responsibility to look after a grown up man like it was his child. He wished he could ask for help but it was too out of this world, so he kept it a secret and did his best to take care of him, he's Kihyun after all. And even though he's now fully human, mentally and physically, he still needed to learn a lot of new things, like eating with utensils:

It was morning and the two men were seated at the table next to each other for breakfast.

"Ah ah ah." Wonho stops Kihyun who he caught grabbing the pepper seasoned avocado slice with his hand and bit half of it already.

"I can't grab it with my fork, it's difficult." He explains and ate the other half. Wonho took a napkin to clean his dirty hand, again.

"You need to learn Kihyun. This is not something you can eat with your hands, it's dirty and can be messy. You'll learn if you keep going." Wonho spoke. His plate had chopped up avocados, tomato cherries, 1 baked egg and two small sausages he had cut in half for him in advance.

"Okay.." Kihyun says shortly and unwillingly took that stupid fork, held it properly and fought against that damned avocado slice covered in some tiny specks. It slipped and slipped and it kept breaking and getting smaller and when he managed to pick it up it'll just slip off his fork and now onto his lap. Kihyun could explode and blow this place up. He clenched his fist and Wonho can read complete displeasure in his now watery eyes. His hands were simply not fully used to the movements and most days it would only turn out to be a mess.

Wonho then put his own fork aside to stand behind the heated flame and hovered over his shoulder, helping him pick up another slice waiting patiently to be chosen. Wonho held onto his hand that held the fork and pricked it, scoops it carefully and Kihyun could cry from relief when it didn't fall down. After some more guiding and drying tears of annoyance, Kihyun struggled way less. Or so that's what Wonho thought.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asks after observing him for long enough, Kihyun seems to be twisting his hand a lot and noticing it most of the time when something was bothering him.

"It hurts." Kihyun drops the fork on the table to hold onto his wrist. Perhaps it was the reason for his struggle as well.

"What happened to it?" He wonders and gave him his full attention. Kihyun looks around for a moment and left his seat up to go towards the box Wonho stored all of his belongings in next to the cage, not where it usually stood. He pulls out the wheel to shows it to him.

"It got stuck in here." He explains shortly and stores it back to join Wonho at the table, thinking of his food he wanted to continue to eat. It was all that mattered to him since he couldn't eat the amount he usually does. The sudden touch on his painful wrist made him look over when Wonho held it.

"I'll take care of it." He says, noticing it was swollen indeed. He took care of it with a cooling ointment and a cold cloth with ice cubes, telling him to wait it out for it to work. He turns to finish his breakfast but stops his hand from reaching his own fork and grabs the other's instead.

"Should I feed you?" Wonho thought to ask and after his nod he began helping him eat. Cutting and picking up food and guiding it to his open mouth while he himself filled his stomach for the morning.

He also still needed to learn how to put on clothes:

Wonho sat at his desk that was near the living room, with his temple into his palm looking down at some drawings in his sketch book when he got distracted by his own art. He hears some noises and sounds from earlier on again but now sat up straight to focus on it better. He didn't want Kihyun to be on his own for too long so he stood up and followed the weird sounds.

Kihyun's head was covered with an oversized shirt and grunts at each pull for the shirt to come off from around his neck when he mistakenly forced it in the arm hole. He grabs the clothing again but gave up when he kept pulling his hair with it and began panicking for real this time. His heart was racing and he gasped for air, whining at this evil clothing.

"Oh shoot." Wonho hurried towards him, trying not to get hit.

"Relax, relax."

"Wonho get off-, get it off!" He groans.

Wonho shushed him and pulls the clothing down meeting the panicked Kihyunnie fighting the tightness around his neck.

"How did you even get in the arm hole." Wonho watches him calming down more even though his face was red. "You can breath, right?" He asks and he nods quickly. "But I don't feel good."

Wonho got it and explains he'll be helping him out by pulling it over again. They position themselves in a way that Wonho could pull it and with some good yanking Kihyun fell to the ground in relief. The poor thing had a sore and scratched neck.

And of course, Kihyun still needed to learn how to behave like most humans would. Just the simple things, like the differences between a hamster's life and a human's. So he won't try licking himself clean for example, and another important thing; affection.

The problem was that Kihyun has gotten so used to his previous life routine with Wonho, that it worried him when all that had to come to an end. He had never held him before but the thought of it made an impact.

"Since you're like this now.. we can't hug too much, or at all.. uh so, no hugging, no kisses as well." Is what Wonho himself had feared of saying out loud knowing he understands what that could mean. He feared it because it was like jumping back on that crashing train. But he needed to.

Kihyun eyed Wonho with no ways to respond to that, all he knew was that he's now human and has to listen to him. For how long, he doesn't know.

\----------

Kihyun's been learning on the daily and his curiosity was sky high whether it had to do with objects, feelings or emotions and he asked all the questions his mind would bring up. Wonho reminded him that if anything, he's here to answer and guide him.

His hamster-like personality and tendencies still tend to show through his everyday routine and it had helped Wonho with the loss of his pet hamster he sometimes still missed dearly. He missed having him in his arms and finding him adorable, missed taking care of him even if it can get stressful some days. He smiles at the thought when Kihyun liked licking his chin, because he knew his chin was always clean with no smell of left over food and have a reason for him to lick. He pouts at the rubs of his tiny tongue on his skin, and brushed those thought far away. Kihyun is sitting near him anyways, just in a human body. His appearance fitting his name perfectly.

Cute, but macho.

He smiles a little at the fact that his little one is still around. And as the days pass he can recognize him. Not physically but emotionally.

Wonho walks in his apartment to go sit at his desk, glancing at his sketchbook, he grabs it and flips through the used pages until he met a blank one. Kihyun's been trying to watch television after Wonho wanted him to do some other new things but his interest on the screen was lacking. Wonho drew carefully after Kihyun abandoned the boring screen to hold onto his shoulders. He watched Wonho draw something that hasn't come to life yet and digs his chin in his shoulder, sneaking in a quick snuggle anyways.

"Kihyunnie." He reminds him nicely.

And he left the warmth, not at all happy with the unexpected reminder; it felt like a warning..

After the day of the notice Kihyun might have tried to live the human life according to how Wonho taught him but he was never truly happy, never.

"Are you mad at me?" He wonders, did Wonho dislike his behavior as a pet hamster so much he began neglecting him? It's been days without a proper touch so it began to bother him to the core as he still had troubles puzzling this together. Why didn't Wonho give him any affection whatsoever? Why does he sound so dull now, he missed his sweet tone of voice. The voice he uses now sounds so.. dark and without that connection they used to have.

"No of course not." He draws an area. "Humans only do that when they're a couple, or close to that." Wonho had now turned in his chair to look up at him. He couldn't keep his eyes on him for too long though. He feels mean, something he's not.

Kihyun turns away to leave Wonho now watching his back. He sat back in front of the television and grabs his cup with cut up watermelon and chopsticks to eat with to better his skills but he quit fairly quick.

"I don't care about this." Kihyun mumbles at himself and placed the chopsticks aside, pushed his hand in the cup and began eating while he listened attentively to the commercial breaks and how they tried selling a random but handy ice cube tray. They open the fridge and the colors inside stops him from chewing, his curiosity peeps through and glanced over to the kitchen, to Wonho who continued drawing, then sneaks towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge when he wasn't allowed to and began looking around like he was at heaven. So, much, food. Something to keep his mind off things.

\----------

Wonho was away to buy the dog food and Kihyun had been told not to mess the place up since he wanted to stay inside. He was too nervous to go outside still; especially the pet store. He never liked the idea of meeting new people anyways. So he did what he would do in his cage; explore.

He's been in the kitchen cabinets, dropping a pan and closing his ears tightly at the horrifying sound that shook him to death, he's been in Wonho's closet, feeling the fabrics and trying on a blazer, which he failed because Wonho never taught him that, he's been in the storage room, most of the time, and now on Wonho's laptop when he wasn't allowed to use it when he's not there. Kihyun's a fast learner and now already knows how to write, just not type. But he tried.

'Can I hug human?'

He taps the enter button he has seen Wonho do plenty of times and squints his eyes at some sentences, pictures and words that caught his attention, reading them very carefully.

He saw animals hugging humans, woman hugging men, men hug men, woman hugging woman, he read the word 'kissing' many times, he reads love, handshake, touch on shoulder, aggressive, communicate, feel good, affection, pairing, touch, in love, he reads and clicks everything that he wanted, bringing him to so many sites, he stares at the pictures of couples kissing, some laughing and it made him smile, some kissed more passionately and he feels some sort of way, thinking about the kisses he heard Wonho give the other human. He had scrolled all the way down to the links and pictures that might not fit with each other and he clicks on the one with people hugging. He reads the sentences in bold and he wanted everything to do with it.

He shares mixed feelings, but he's more upset then anything else.

He jumps at the fact of Wonho coming back home so he exited the websites and closed the laptop. He froze in place watching Wonho enter and greet him with a smile.

"What have you been doing?" Wonho joins him on the couch. He's a bit breathless, he must have been in such a hurry to come back home in time before Kihyun made his home an actual hamster cage.

"Just looking around." Kihyun replies with the smallest smile he could give and Wonho adjusts himself better on the small pillow in he corner but frowns at something new. Kihyun already got nervous watching him looking back to where the strange noise came from and removes the pillow to pull out a plastic bag of Granola bars and an eaten pomegranate.

"I forgot to put it back in the fridge." Kihyun made an excuse.

"Just looking around huh?" Wonho shook his head, his eyes were smiling but he tried not to show it. Getting up to go store it back in the cold.

"I did it because you're starving me." Kihyun dared to say and Wonho looks at him in disbelief, closing the fridge.

"Starving is a very big word. Use something less heavy. I can't let you in the fridge for that particular reason." He points at the fridge. "You can't put food around the house like that, you understand that right?" He went to lean on the kitchen counter.

"I know but.. I can't eat when I want." He complains.

"All you have to do is ask. It's that simple." Deep down Wonho hated being so demanding but he really needed to take care of him and his home as well. To avoid more work, he prefers it like this.

"I've been asking for a lot of things." Kihyun reminds him, making his way to lean on the counter as well, not amused and he wanted him to know it. "You weren't there and I was hungry."

Kihyun's been listening most of the time but doesn't feel rewarded. He remembers the stretch of his cheeks when he got all the treats of his life time. He wished he had forced that last treat in his pouch to remember the stretch even better, only to go back in time.

"What do you want to eat?" Wonho then asks.

"Pumpkin." He lit up. "It's my favorite. I love pumpkin. Can we have it boiled again?" He spoke with smiling eyes and followed Wonho to the fridge while he now spoke. "We're out of pumpkin, I need to buy more because we ate it all. You haven't eaten anything already have you?" Wonho turns to ask before handing him a Granola bar instead.

"No." Kihyun shook his head with his eyes still on the Granola bar which he wouldn't mind at all if there was no more of his favorite veggie, now being broken in half.

Kihyun looks up when the light of his happiness turned off like a light switch.

"Don't lie to me, please." Wonho said knowing Kihyun very well and hands it over. Kihyun might have taken it quietly but he was on the edge.

He held the bar under his nose but no scent was picked up before he plops it in his mouth and began chewing, mind still occupied.

"Why can you but I can't?!" He bursts, voice sounded muffled. He couldn't even enjoy it anymore.

"When have I been lying to you? And why are you so grumpy today?" Wonho watches him. He's clearly in a bad mood, his tone, his expression, just his whole body language. The cuteness melts away and the machoness was dominating real quick.

"Hello?" Wonho looks for his gaze when he stayed quiet chewing the grains and pieces of raisins.

"You lied to me about the hugging." Kihyun gulps to answer. Being human is hard, it's still new and no fun.

"I didn't lie.. I wish you could understand."

"I wish so too!" Kihyun spat but Wonho's phone cut their conversation there and then. He picked up and soon ended the short call.

"My friend is here. Remember what we talked about." Wonho reminds him and went to open the door for Shownu. They greeted and he let him in.

Kihyun looks away from the new human's potential gaze and watched them come closer to him via his eye-sight.

"Meet a good friend of mine." Wonho introduced Shownu to him who now shyly looks over at the stretched hand and glanced at Wonho who gave him a signal to give him his hand.  
They've talked about this in case he meets other people, so Kihyun knew exactly what to do, but did exactly the opposite. He didn't give him his hand, he hugged him instead. The second he came in contact he felt alive again, light, clean, happy, his hairs rose up and if he stayed longer in his hug he might never let go.

"Oh, hello." Shownu was taken aback by the choice of greeting and pats his back. Kihyun met Wonho's gaze before pulling away and then gave him his hand.

"I'm Kihyun, nice to meet you." He gave off a friendly smile that made the apples of his cheeks form that not even Wonho has ever seen.

\----

Shownu smiled at the fact that Kihyun and the pet hamster that 'passed away' carried the same name, and Wonho couldn't facepalm himself even harder or else he'd punch himself to the past. He'd come up with the excuse and say he just really liked the name, which was so awkward. Why would you name a pet after a friend. He cringes at how he could have forgotten that part.

On top of that, he was bothered by Kihyun's behavior. Deeply bothered.

Wonho noted down the information of what Shownu wanted in his other design and taps his pen as he speaks. His mind wandering to certain moments of some minutes ago like how he had overheard each conversation of the two that weren't far away in hopes Kihyun wouldn't speak nonsense and he'd watch the two smile and interact with each other.  
Oh man, if only Kihyun knew how he felt. He unnecessarily touched Shownu when he became curious in the things he wore, like his bracelets and necklace, he even touched his hair and Wonho could scold him carelessly if he didn't have the patience.

Now what do you do when someone ends up doing otherwise and not respecting that effort of guidance?

Shownu now finally left, Finally, and Wonho doesn't know what to do with himself or how to attack Kihyun on this. He needs to keep in mind that Kihyun doesn't have the mentality of a pet anymore and now has his human rights and needs. But it didn't convince his nerves to calm down because Kihyun's still in the learning process and he didn't listen to him. So Wonho paced around his apartment to puzzle his words together while Kihyun was on stand-by, waiting for a bomb to explode.

"I said no touching, no hugging, non of those things when you first meet someone! Was I talking to a wall?" Wonho spoke loudly. Kihyun tenses up even more.

"Why did you do it?!"

Kihyun jumps at the harshness and feels himself trembling, he was angry but not more than scared, he needed to explain everything but didn't dare to do so yet. He didn't want to upset Wonho even more even though his complains were waiting on the tip of his tongue.

"Every action you make has its consequences, if you look at someone a certain way, touch someone a certain way, even hug, you can tell them something that you probably didn't mean. You in this case, shouldn't be trying to communicate with people on your own." Wonho tries explaining him with a less harsh tone but the damage has already been done and Kihyun already 'ruined' his own image, Shownu might think he's a flirt and doesn't have any manners. He might even think that's the reason he's at his place. Wonho could yank his hair out of frustration, he can't have people think of himself like this.

Kihyun looks down at his shoes and tries to remember the old Wonho, he wants to hear him talk sweetly to calm him down. His soul needed softer melodies and ease the pain and panic. He feels unsafe but his anger helped him be brave.

"You lied to me, hugs are good for anyone but you didn't tell me all that. You made me think hugging is something bad." He spoke and it increased his emotions, he dries his clammy palms at his clothing.

"Can you stop with the 'lying' part? It's really-"

"I need to hug him again. He feels safe." Kihyun admits, words almost unable to exit from his throat and Wonho looks up with a sigh, he doesn't know how to handle this anymore, he doesn't know where to start or what to say. "Where did you hear all of this?"

"From the internet." Kihyun admits once more.

"You can read now?"

"I'm a fast learner, remember?"

Wonho rubs his temples when he feels a headache coming his way.

"You won't let me hug you, he does." He clenches his fists that hung next to his thighs.  
Wonho desperately wants to explain that he doesn't want Kihyun falling in love with him. It could lead to more heart break if he didn't feel the same and he doesn't want to go through that again. Kihyun had liked him from the start, but Wonho was only at the beginning. This whole process needed time to catch up with each other and he knew this was the best decision.

"Make him come back." Kihyun had decided, Wonho will never change. He misses those days so much and just can't live like this. Being used to something makes it the law. The change was too sudden and his needs were far from Wonho's.

Wonho opens his mouth but no words were spoken.

"Please." He begs with pleading eyes. Hurt to trade his Wonho for Shownu's acceptance.

"No, Kihyun. He's already far away."

"Whyy?" he whines angrily.

"Kihyun, let's just end this topic alright? Let's not stress about it." Wonho tries talking more normally but Kihyun stomps to the door and yanks at it. He had officially lost it, the withdrawal grew stronger while he became weaker, overflowing the stress. It was unbearable. He isn't a child begging for candy, he's someone who lost touch of someone he loved. It felt like a break-up without explanation, and like that he still had to smile and pretend to be happy.

"You're breaking the door." Wonho stops him.

"All you care about is yourself!" He pushed his grip away from him, glaring like he wanted to drill a hole in Wonho who was surprised by his sudden action and now even more so when Kihyun now cried. It was embarrassing for Wonho that Kihyun actually started to understand most of the things that he was keeping him away from. He must be the worst person he could ever meet.

"Why did you even get angry at me?!" Kihyun cried out in anger, voice cracking. "I only hugged him! While you kissed someone, in front of me like I didn't belong!!" He points angrily. Wonho blinks his blurry vision to clear it up and clenched his jaw at this stressful situation, he can't look at him like this, it's too painful.

"I wish I never became human!" he yelled at him, digging his nails into his own palms of his tightly closed fists. "I wish you never bought me!" he adds and Wonho's heart aches pains him even more, he can imagine the pain Kihyun was in, he remembers how stressed he was in his cage but now he's fully capable of showing it. Kihyun cried carelessly and it scared Wonho to death, he might be bigger than him but Kihyun will end up fighting him in the state he's in.

"Kihyunnie, please stop." He gulps and risks getting hit to hold onto him, "Why should I!?" but his hand got pushed away again with more force, "Why?! Why should I listen to you when you never listened to me." then his body, and caught himself taking the step back.

Wonho could only watch him and focus on his own breathing. He's already feeling dizzy and numb.

"I don't want to be here anymore if I can't have what I need." Kihyun growls through his cries. He wants to grab anything and break it to the ground, he wanted to hit his fists to the wall and break either that or his fists itself. He blinks more tears to his cheeks then to his chin, intense pressure rising to his head and increasing the headache he already had. He needed him to understand, that's all he needed.

"Stop it Kihyun." Wonho's heart beats rapidly, so quick it hurt, and he was already sweating from his forehead. He lost all power to dominate, he was still to scared to, he wasn't used to all this.

Kihyun fell down to the floor to cup his face, he sat there crying and seeing no end, he hated his Wonho so much for making him feel this way. His throat hurting from the yelling earlier and his hands were still shaking uncontrollably.

"Enough!" Wonho demands, his crying was painful to his soul as it gave him the strength to speak up, and Kihyun quickly closed his ears at the sudden yell. His eyes widened at the thought of Wonho getting angry at him, it was not what he wanted, it's what he least expected. His cries of anger now turning into fear.

"I said to stop!" Wonho yelled even louder. He grasps the startled one by his upper arms to lift him up and pushed him at the door trying not to hurt him in his own emotional pain.

"Stop this, now, I'm not losing you again." He says in fear, his tears wetting his face and his lip trembled. He wanted to loosen the tight grip but lost control over everything. He struggled since the beginning, not knowing how to take control over arguments similar to these. This was the only way he could take over. They look at each other through a blurry vision and Wonho soon pulls him to his chest, holding on the back of his head to guide him in his neck while his other hand was at his trembling back. Kihyun wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and couldn't help but continue to cry, this time they were cries of relief. Cries he fought so hard against but failed miserably, and begs him to be able to, thinking Wonho would make him stop again. He hoped with all his heart.

"It's okay, you can cry." Wonho says right away and held the back of his head. Squeezing and patting him to ease his pain while he tries to hold in more of his already pouring tears.

"It's okay." He reassures him with a sad tone and let down all of his guards. Maybe he has been too hard on him, it was selfish of him to think of keeping the past of his machoness and grumpy attitude when he was a hamster but letting the affection in their relationship crumble when he became human. He wasn't just any human, he was still his little one and he deserved better.

"Am I still awesome?" Kihyun suddenly asks through his sniffing after he could feel himself calming down. He's been wondering almost everyday, and Wonho pressed his lips together when it hit him.

"Yes, always and forever." He said, and he meant it.

\----------

Ever since that day, commitments has been made to give Kihyun all he possibly needed. Only under one condition, which was to take it slow. Not the type of slow from previously, but one thing at a time. Kihyun's been taught some importance of it and it's now easier to take it in with the amount of stress that has been taken off his back. Both of them really.

Kihyun listens to the satisfying scribbling of Wonho's pencil against the paper. Both seated on the bed.

"What do you think?" Wonho moves his art towards him and he looks up to meet his eyes. "Good."

Happy with the answer, and continued. Making curves, lines and creating shadows. His body moves a bit from Kihyun's movements on the bed who left it to catch a cold to grab a handful of thin bed sheets to hug onto while he lays down next to Wonho, whether to take a nap, look up or at him.  
He flicks the pencil while he bit the insides of his bottom lip in concentration as he tries to add some highlights. He lifts his art up and closed an eye to double check and when he was happy with the outcome he glances around the paper thinking what else to add or fix. Noticing a pair of eyes still on him.

"I thought you were asleep." Wonho plays with the pencil and Kihyun shook his head with a hum, bringing the ruffled sheet closer to his chin. Tiny bags under his eyes showing from being awake too long in the day, so it wouldn't take long to doze off if he'll close them.

Wonho can feel his face muscles pull into a smile and glances over again to meet the same eyes on him but Kihyun now looks away and turns to face the thigh in front of him. It's nice and warm under these sheets, he was met with darkness when he hid his face and it made him close his eyes when there was not much to see anymore.

Wonho watches what wasn't hidden and jumps in his train of thoughts; this is all Kihyun wanted, some sort of closeness, even if it didn't involve touching, but he was too indecisive to give it to him sooner.  
He wish he could let him sleep but he had plans and wanted Kihyun to join him. He had to join, he didn't want to keep him inside too much and explore around the house. Last time Wonho made himself comfortably on his pillow at night and was met with more weird crunchy sounds, it was a bag of chips this time; some things just never change.

"Kihyunnie.." Wonho had stored his book and pencil aside, linking his fingers together and letting them rest on his lap.

"Kihyun.." He tries again and he watches him react on mute, the sound didn't come out. He calls again and Kihyun responded with a high pitched hum when it did.

"You need to wake up, we're going out."

He hums again and Wonho laughs a bit, reminding him of when he was a hamster. He places his hand on his back to stroke him awake. "Wake uuup." he whines a bit louder that made Kihyun open an eye followed by the other.

"Where's going for a jog again, and then swim at the pool with some friends."

Kihyun's sleep vanished in a good way at the word 'jog' but in a bad way at the word 'swim'.

He wants nothing to do with water. Only to drink or to shower. He's been promised he'll be fine if he doesn't go in too deep but it still didn't convince him, at all.

\---

Wonho fixes the headband on Kihyun's forehead, his hair too and fought the smile from forming at how good he looked; he always finds it funny to wear him things like these. One day Kihyun himself popped out of nowhere with his hat on to surprise him. He looked surprisingly good, very manly but then again.. cute at the same time. His name sure was a good pick.

"Kihyun!" Wonho calls for him when he jogged faster than him. "This is not a competition, wait for me!" He pants and sped up.

"It's been a while since we ran." Kihyun turns and kept himself in movement, waiting for Wonho to catch up, when he arrived Kihyun started jogging again.

"Wait wait." Wonho stops him by his shirt to slow him down again and they now jogged next to each other.

"Try not to exhaust yourself, we still need energy for swimming." He informs. "It'll be fun don't worry too much." He added right after and Kihyun just went with it. 10% excited, 90% uninterested.

"Can everyone swim?" Kihyun asks.

"No, but that doesn't stop them from going to the pool." Wonho replies. "They can sit at the edge or swim with someone."

"I want to sit somewhere far." Kihyun stops to take a breath and leans against a tree. Wonho sat on the arm rest of a bench next to the tree so he was facing the other.

"We'll see."

"I can stay home and clean."

"Not convinced." The corner of his lip curves up at the thought and Kihyun pouts.

"We should stay home and sleep together."

"Sleep together?" Wonho repeats with a grin. Kihyun would still mess up sometimes and it added a nice touch of humor between the two.

"Ah I mean," he looks up for a moment. "Just sleeping.. together?" He still added when it made more sense to him.

"I understand what you meant." He lets him know. "You tired?"

Kihyun dries some of his sweat to shake his head. "Let's go." He lets his hand slide along the tree while he goes around it to get back on the path. To Wonho there was an unusual look in his eyes. The shared eye-gaze broke when he left the armrest and followed the jogging Kihyun.

They finished a few blocks then to go to the pool where Kihyun met Shownu again, their other friend Jooheon and his ultimate favorite; Changkyun.

Wonho had prepared him mentally who he'll be seeing and that he shouldn't worry about anything now that Changkyun found an interest in Jooheon, they've been dating for some weeks and have been quite touchy already.

Kihyun was seated at the edge and swaying his legs in the clear blue water while the others were some steps away.

"Want me to teach you how to swim?" Shownu swims over and looks up at him who immediately shook his head, taking his legs out of the water to scoot a step back.

"Has anything bad happen to you that you're so scared?" He wonders and Wonho joins him at the edge.

"No, I just don't want to swim." He explains and watched him pull himself out. "You're missing out on a lot of fun, look." Shownu's dripping wet body took some steps back to jump back in like a ball. "Canon ball!" He cheers and splashed water on them when his body hit the water.  
Wonho caught a small smile and he was so happy about it. Ever since he saw Changkyun he has been trying to act nice but he could still tell he was annoyed, so that tiny smile made his day.  
Kihyun scoots back to the edge to meet Wonho, feeling some cold areas of the water through his toes when he swayed them again, it felt nice.

"I'm curious." He spoke with slight uncertainty, the only reason he was able was of the trust in the other, although when Wonho opens his hand he shook his head.

"Just hold onto it."

Kihyun gave him his finger.

"We're almost the same height, if you were to stand next to me in the water you won't be going down." Wonho talks as his hand points at the water leveled at his exposed chest. Perfectly safe height. It was hard to make him see what he probably can't imagine but Kihyun believed him.

"I have an idea, it's nothing scary I promise." He talks lovely which is why Kihyun even allowed him to go infront of him, hands on both sides at the edge and his chest almost touching his knees. He knew anyone could yank him in the pool in that position but he was fairly calm, only gripping at the wet tiles in case Wonho does pull him too fast.

"I'll keep my arms like this, this will be your guide to stay up in the water."

"You told me I'll be able to stand." Kihyun says worried.

"You want to get in here like this?" Wonho removed his arms to leave an open space and Kihyun disagrees.

"It'll feel safer." He places them back, this time his chest touches his knees and his hands at his sides. He squeels at the overwhelming feeling of excitement and nervousness. "I don't know!~" He whines and feels giggly.

"Are you going to swim?" Changkyun noticed the two and swims over, excited at the news.

"Ah, no!.." Kihyun stutters, he didn't want him near in this current situation. With his fingers, Wonho pats the side they couldn't see to let him know it's okay. He didn't want him to change his mind.

"Let's show him how he can get in." Changkyun tells Jooheon and they position themselves the same way while they explain every upcoming movement. Jooheon held his arms straight at the edge while Changkyun could lower himself in the water, arms spread and body secure. He also shows him how easily it was to get out, even when the arms are removed.

Wonho lifted his eyebrows asking. "And?" While he waits for an answer, a movement, anything. He places his arms over the edge to be closer to his body and he finally made a move.  
Kihyun scoots closer and held the edge tightly while Wonho had a excited grin painted on his face both of how serious and concentrated he looked and that he's finally about to overcome his fear.

"You okay?" He asks, wanting to hold onto him but he didn't want to scare him by changing plans. Kihyun was in the same position, contemplating, thinking, trying to decide, fighting that feeling, thighs now wet and butt almost coming off the edge.

But then retreats quickly to collect more courage, squeeling again and the 3 chuckles at his behavior. Wonho shooed them away thinking it'll be easier for his Kihyun to concentrate. His heart rate increased of being able to care for him like this, he didn't care what they might think of them.

The other two who has been shooed away cuddled somewhere else and looks at them from afar while Shownu was more into the training of his body by swimming from edge to edge.

"You can do it!" Wonho cheers for him and splashes him with some water.

"I'm gonna do it!" Kihyun repeats to help motivate himself and he slowly brought himself closer to hug onto Wonho instead with one arm while the other never left the edge.

"Wait wait!" Kihyun felt the arm around his waist and bringing him closer, or that's what he thought..

"I only held on, stop exaggerrating." Wonho said taking a step closer. He was joking, he gets it. "Change in plans; hug onto me like just now and you'll go down."

"Down??"

"Not down down, just in the water."

Kihyun groans and scratched his head, wetting some parts of his still dry hair. "Don't laugh at me!" He hits the water to splash Wonho with it.

"I'm not. Just come hug me, I'm running ou of patience." He grew a wider smile at the joke before looking down at the water to fight it. As he tilts his head back up he didn't meet the waiting gaze.

"Ready when you are."

And so Kihyun finally passed that limit of fear. He had wrapped both arms around the man's neck who wasn't far from him and held on even tighter when most of his lower body got submerged in the pool water. He gasps, eyes were wide and almost choking Wonho to death.

"It's coldd." He froze at the change of temperature.

"Soon it'll be warm. Your body will get used to it." He says smiling at the other two, now 3 giving him a thumbs up for succeeding.  
Kihyun was so relieved, he didn't expect to get over it. He thought about all the scary things that could happen but it was nowhere close to this. His feet was touching the bottom and he was standing there, concentrating on every feeling. The grip around the neck loosend and only had his hands on both shoulders while Wonho let go of his waist to give him the idea to move around.

"It feels weird." Kihyun spoke, only receiving a sweet smile. "Am I suppose to swim?"

"No, no, just walk. Nothing else." Wonho answers quickly and held onto his hands underwater. His view made his heartbeat increase again, his expression was difficult to read but it was in between being excited and very cautious, he looked so lovely to him that he wanted to pinch his cheeks. He made him walk and his fear soon dissapears until he wanted to walk alone. Wonho felt like a proud father guiding his son. So independend.

"I'm emberrassed, Wonho.."

"Why??"

"I wish I got in sooner." Kihyun admits after now knowing it all. It might still be scary but not more than fun. When that toned down it became nice and relaxing now that the pool was getting less crowdy.

"We can always come back next time." Wonho said swimming next to him and Kihyun tries chasing him. Some steps forward and he held onto his shoulders from behind.

"Scared?" Wonho looks to the side and saw him shake his head. "Cold."

Wonho shows him to get deeper into the water to cover his shoulders, and he could pat himself on the shoulder for making Kihyun feel confident enough to do it right away. The water reached his chin and he can feel the warmth hugging him. Wonho did the same, like it became a compitition. The water ripples from his chin to cover his lips and now his nose.

"Hold your breath." Wonho comes up to say and went back down to cover half his face. Kihyun only lasted 2 seconds with his nose underwater and that was enough for both.

"I'm proud of you." Wonho says and received a content smile.

"Thank you for helping me. Made me feel good." Kihyun glances over at their friends still minding their business since they've seen it all. "Can I hug you?" He asks searching for his hand to hold and Wonho gladly pulls him close to receive him for a moment. After that he turns around still holding onto his hand so that he'll hold onto his back again.

"Hold on while lifting your legs, you'll float." He explains and Kihyun tries for a moment, figured to come closer to Wonho and he floated while he got walked around the pool. Like a piggy back ride, just his legs were free to move.

Wonho had his fingertips onto his that were on him and just enjoyed the evening as much as the other did, he feels his warm breath hitting onto his exposed skin above water while the sun was almost setting. The 3 had already gotten out of the water and dried themself off. Soon it was their turn.

Knowing how much patience Wonho had for him, he only gained endless trust. Wanting to learn more and just experience it all.

It was now that life began to show it's brighter colors.

He opened his eyes at the silence when Wonho finished helping him blowdry his washed hair and watches him go station infront of the mirror to blowdry his own. Plugging it in and working his fingers through his locks while the heat did its part.  
His eyes stayed on his still shirtless body and caught himself checking him out for long enough to notice the increase of emotion. It was nothing too new, but something that always kept him wondering. He stops his thoughts realising Wonho can see him in the mirror to replace it with others that had caught his attention a lot today. He stood up from the bed when he was missing the heat.

"You know how to do it?" Wonho asks him who came over to offer help. He didn't but he wanted to try, it didn't seem that difficult. He takes the blowdryer and imitated Wonho some minutes ago and ruffles his hair, parting some areas so the heat can dry every strand. He began to figure it out.

"My arm is already tired." Kihyun noticed.

"It's normal cause you're not used to it. I should be seated as well so you don't have to reach up." Wonho explains and made himself shorter, they could change location but his hair was already near dry.

"Your friends were nice today." Kihyun chats.

"They're always nice, you're the one who's mean." He chuckles.

"Am I?" His tone indicating slight disagreement.

"You just need to try and work on that face of yours." He says with his eyes still on him via the mirror.

"What's wrong with my face?" He asks looking for the off button on the blowdryer. Surprising himself when he accidentally blows himself in the face causing Wonho's chuckle grow into a laughter.

Kihyun went up to the mirror to look at himself. His smiling eyed triggering a wider smile.

"You see how you made yourself smile just now?" Wonho pointed. Perfect timing. "It's the same when you look at someone else, you can make them feel good or bad, depending on how you look at them. Now, tell me how you feel if you'd catch me looking at you like this everytime you look at me." Wonho mentions and turns his head away to get into the acting zone. His face muscles relaxed and he imagines he's about to look at someone doesn't like. But he snorts.

"Ah wait hold on, I keep smiling." His cheeks rose up and he taps his face to fix himself in the right zone again. He had his eyes closed while Kihyun was still watching him attentively.

"So imagine we weren't laughing just now right?" Wonho says in a normal tone, might sound unamused and now plugging his blowdryer out, rolling the wire around it and places it aside, standing slightly with his back towards the other who's smile is fading. The whites of the shirt he had placed over the chair caught his eye and decided to wear it.

"And you're just doing your thing over there and having a good time, then suddenly.." Wonho spoke, collecting the right emotions to rush to his face.

Kihyun squints his eyes slightly.

"You just happen to look around and look at someone." He says and almost failed when his smiling muscles pull. He relaxed them again and enough for his eyes to match the zone he's in. His eyes travel up to meet Kihyun's and he 'doesn't like him being here and he wants him to know it', he glances down simply because there was eye-contact and eventually looked away, the slightest movement in his face could indicate how he felt towards him.

"So what did you understand from that?" Wonho faces him with now happier eyes.

Kihyun smiles too and hid half his face behind the other's back. "Did I really?"

"Not exactly, but close. You express your feelings a little too much."

Kihyun lets go with a sigh and Wonho turns around. "I will do my best." He glances down. Adorably.

"I'm sure you will." Wonho boops his nose and froze when Kihyun reacted so unexpectedly quick. He jerked his head away to cover his nose of the sudden hand in his face. Wonho chuckles but not entirely as he can tell his boop made a negative impact.

"Are you okay?" He asks with semi smiling eyes, still not sure why he would be so surprised by a simple tap on the nose.

"I'm okay.." Kihyun stutters and brought himself straight. "I was just.." He began but the rest never came. Wonho told him that something causes him to react like that, since it wasn't just some startle, he actually tried to proctect his nose like he got poked in the eye.

"I got hit.. in the nose once," he began. "It was a long time ago but its still there, the thought." Kihyun explains the best he could and gestures his hand. Wonho rose his eyebrows at the news, expression forming the feelings that were building inside. He just imagined his furry friend in some bastard's grip and give him a flick on his tiny nose for God knows what reason. He was so heart broken by the fact of Kihyun being traumatised by that and the awful imagination right after almost brought him to tears.

"Woah.." Wonho finally said something, he inhales deeply and tilts his head at the thought still lingering. "I'm deeply sorry for startling you. I wish I knew this sooner." He rubs both upper arms with a friendly smile he was still able to make to receive one himself. Which helped ease both sadder emotions until they vanished.

"Thank you for blowdrying my hair." Wonho spoke nicely and brushed his now dry hair looking in the mirror. Kihyun was glad to hear those words, meaning it made him happy; the internet was very useful.  
Speaking of the internet, it triggered a thought and he feels himself getting excited. Why? Because he wanted to ask for something ever since he had never gotten it anymore. Kihyun thought long and hard on how he was even suppose to mention the action knowing it might be different. Maybe it wasn't okay for them to do, maybe it was. He think it does.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Wonho asks noticing he was awefully quiet and awkwardly just standing there, he leans against his dresser to receive an answer. The other inhales deeply before he spoke. "They were kissing a lot today." He then says, heart-rate increasing more from just mentioning it, chest moving up and down at his memories and having an idea how they might feel.

Wonho was quiet thinking about Changkyun and Jooheon indeed kissing, twice. Kihyun's in his curious mindset and there wasn't much he could say or do. So he clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. There was a lot he can say, he was just emberrassed to just be a teacher at the moment. Give it some time.

"My heart is pounding." Kihyun notice, he needed a broader explanation. A human's life was way different anyways.

"It can happen." Wonho smiles, only because he knows how he's feeling. It reminded him of when he was younger and when intimacy was so new to him. In Kihyun's case, he's first experiencing it as a human and it feels so much more... personal?

The way Kihyun stood there was like he was asking for some sort of help, like please tell me something, I can't be the only one talking here. So Wonho says what he probably wanted to hear.

"If you want," Wonho paused. "You can kiss me."

Kihyun blinks at his offer, he had opened a passage he hesitated his steps in. Because Wonho didn't budge, he leans forward, holding onto his torso for support to plant a kiss on the side of his chin. Wonho had moved his face towards him, thinking to receive it on his lips, so the kiss ended up closer than planned.

It was cute, but also gave him goosebumps.

Wonho sends a small smile, not expecting to not receive those lips where he wanted them, which were now curving into the same small smile. Kihyun must be too shy still to jump into something so intimate. He then pushed himself from the dresser and brought himself out of the room, staying would make it difficult not to kiss him. Saying goodbye once again to the many opportunities he had but he didn't want to take them yet. If he did then it might feel wrong, Kihyun was so innocent and new to everything, kissing him would feel like forcing it upon him.

The past days Kihyun has been adapting himself to the new life and seems more independend with typical human-like manners, and it only made Wonho more attracted to him. If he were to go out by himself, people wouldn't notice something odd. Just that he's "Such a shy man.." Wonho mumbles to himself and still thinking about the person, body spread across his couch and eating half a sandwich he prepared while he eyed the television on his side. His feelings towards the other has been escalating quickly and wants to cuddle him all day long, more than Kihyun could imagine. He's too cute to not to cuddle, too handsome not to blush over and too sexy not to want for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Wonho had left Kihyun using his laptop since he asked for it but he's already hearing foodsteps coming his way.

Just for experimental purposes, he pretends to be asleep. Body relaxed and realisticly holding onto his freshly made sandwhich on the end of his stretched arm hovering next to the couch. He hears him mumbling that he's already asleep, which made his smiling muscles pull.

Shit.

Wonho moved 'in his sleep' to face the other way to give himself the time to get into the zone and relaxed himself, actually trying.

"Wonho." Kihyun's voice was heard above his head, not only once or twice.

"Why aren't you waking up?" He hears him talk softly and lower himself in a squatting position, holding on for support and deciding what to do next. That's when he spotted a delicious sandwhich.. but he brushed his teeth just now. He can't eat it.

Wonho was fully relaxed, no games around here. He sees pitch black while his ears picked up every movement and sounds, he feels his sandwich being robbed and he opens an eye. Kihyun held onto the filled sandwich with greens and cheese and all the deliciousness in it and smells it before taking the tiniest bite ever with his teeth sticking out. He then grabs the empty plate on the table and walks up to the kitchen to store the sandwich in the cold. Wonho almost lost it so he shuts his eyes back to not see more heart-warming events, like the dishes he had washed earlier for Wonho to see for when he finishes taking his hot shower, and when he wanted to help dry his hair then. Those little things made his heart dance.  
The blackness continued, ears taking over and getting tired by not being able to move too much. He finally hears his name again, finally some attention. Let it be a good one.

"You'll feel cold if you sleep here tonight." Kihyun's voice was heard above his head again and feels him stroking onto his cheek, he can tell it's his thumb by the way he moved it. His other cheek also getting some attention followed by almost every part of his head and neck area.

Kihyun's feeling affectionate and eager to explore his Wonho. He had smelled his freshly washed hair, snuggled softly and then touched his plumper upper lip with his index finger, switching to his thumb again for the bottom lip causing them to seperate and reveal part of his teeth. He caressed and pinched it lightly, wondering how that texture and warmth would feel if he and Wonho would actually kiss one day. Like Changkyun and Jooheon.. like all the other couples he saw kissing on the internet. Smiling and feeling as happy as they look, and more serious, feeling, some sort of way. Kihyun wonders if Wonho could hear his heart beat pounding again, accompanied with the tingling in his stomach.

That day could be today because Kihyun closed the gap and pressed his cheek onto the other. Snuggling some more to just enjoy and love his Wonho. Mentally thanking him for offering to be kissed. He kind of wished he had placed it on those lips but he had too much idea and no courage to make it happen. His back might start hurting now but he didn't bother taking a seat next to him on the couch, he'd rather stay standing behind him and hover above his head incase he opens his eyes for direct eye-contact. He was too shy for it.

He turns his head to let his lips touch his skin to give another one of what he gave some minutes ago.

Wonho's chest was going up and down more. The closeness, the sounds of the kisses going closer to his parted lips was heated to him, it gave him goosebumps and caused some areas to harden. Which will be his nipples. Wonho helps him by moving his face closer, minimeter by minimeter and for a moment Kihyun stops before letting his lips touch the other. It might have landed on the edge but his heart jolts.

"Wonho.. you're awake." Kihyun spoke, noticing hints of consiousness and saw a smile form before he opened his eyes. He brought his arms up to hold onto the back of the other's neck to bring him down and left a warm kiss.

"There." He then says lowering his arms back leaving Kihyun touching his own lips with a smile.

"Oh you wanted more?" Wonho looked up and stretched his arms again but Kihyun fought against him, still smiling.

"Kiss kiss mhua." Wonho says cutely pouting his lips, and ofcourse Kihyun couldn't resist so he lowered himself shyly keeping his lips on the other who knew what to do, how to move and when. Kihyun in his overwhelming state tries what he has seen on the internet. It was going 50% well only because they were 'upside down' and Kihyun's more than a total beginner. So Wonho stops and said. "Come here, let me teach you how." And hugged onto his body to bring him closer.

Kihyun squeels and held onto him who handled his smaller body like he was super light-weighted. When he was ontop of him and both comfortable, Wonho attached his lips to his now parted ones who moved them, sucking to repeat the steps, catching Wonho's bottom lip when they catched his upper. To Kihyun it felt weird at first, so detailed and close but there was something arousing about it, he was already losing his mind.

"It's like taking turns." Wonho holds his chin for a brief moment. "Follow my movements." He shows him how while he spoke, parting to speak.

"Me, then you." He kisses him and waits for his turn, going back and forth with it. Gosh was Wonho satisfied or what.

"Close you eyes." He says when his eyes were slightly open looking down.

"I can't breathe." Kihyun stops to hide his face in the crook of his neck.

"Breathe through your nose, silly." He smiles a bit, noticing his chest moving.

"I am!"

"You forgot how to?" He laughs while Kihyun was still hidden.

Wonho went to lift his head but struggles when it was now heavier. "Why?"

Kihyun gave in to lifts his head, clearly blushing and covers his eyes.

"Talk to me, no hiding." Wonho spoke lovingly, how can he not?

"I didn't think I'd feel like this." He struggles to say.

"It's nice, right?" Wonho says, readjusting himself and let Kihyun slip to the side while he was at the edge, his head resting in the crook of his arm. He kisses him shortly letting his other hand meet the side of his neck.

Kihyun nodded.

"What do you feel?" Wonho stares at his features.

"A lot."

Wonho didn't expect to love it this much, the fact that Kihyun was basicly a virgin turned him on, everything about it. He was aroused but Kihyun won.

"Can we continue? I wasn't finished."

Kihyun nods closing his eyes.

"Lift your chin, be confident. Don't you want it?"

"I do."

"Want what??"

"To kiss, Wonho." He looks at him.

"It doesn't look like it."

Kihyun glances down. "What does that mean?"

"It means to lift your chin, make your lips more accessable and kiss me confidently."

Kihyun whines. "I'm too scared to kiss you."

Wonho looks at him dumbfounded. "We kissed already, there is nothing to be scared about, don't be emberrassed by anything Kihyunnie, I love everything you do. Really, if you shiver, go shiver. If you feel like moaning, go ahead, I might love that. Nothing is weird to me. I want you to be comfortable around me." Wonho says and he means it.

Kihyun's heart tingles some more at his kind words, the words that reminds him when they cuddled lovingly and when Wonho used to talk cutely to him when he was his pet. His words empowered him to be confident in every way possible and hugged him, squeezing his thick body who hugged back.

He looks up and met his chin, planted his kiss, and received some back who traveled back to the lips Wonho longed for. They were so warm, the texture caused a friction that made his heart jump, the thickness makes him want to nibble it, he wants Kihyun to kiss him harder and use those lips the way he dreamed about. He's getting better now that he followed movements similar to Wonho's, perfectly in sinc.

"We can meet up like this too." He showers him with soft pecks on his now redder lips with his own, sensually until he slows the pace back into the previous kissing style.

"You're getting better." He mentions happily in his still arousing state of mind and body. His words boosted Kihyun's confidence, feeling great about himself being able to make the other feel the same. He brought his hand up to feel him.

Wonho smirks. "That's it," he paused. "Touch me wherever you want to." He manages to say in between. Kihyun tries going closer, his kiss deepened, turning his head and sneaking in the slightest tongue. Feeling really good and wanting Wonho even closer, so he pressed his hand behind his broad back, telling him to come then pulls his heavier leg over his, wanting to be hugged.

"Kiss me harder." He demands and they went for it, but slowly, sexily, passionately, fully understanding the what, when and how's until Wonho added tongue. He waits for Kihyun to do the same, and when he did, boyy did their worlds turn. Wonho savours his tongue, feeling back to when he just turned 17 when he first kissed like this. He hears a high pitched moan or hum from the other, whatever it was, he was pleased. The heated kiss took them on a vacation to Paris, to the night life of Vegas. Wonho stops for only a moment to dry their lips quickly to jump back in the dream vacation filled with enjoyment, and ending it with a trip on a cruise ship to Dream-Island.

\----------

The day their relationship fully bloomed into romance was the day of their first kiss. Being more open and honest and Wonho wanted nothing but a content Kihyun, which is when he was the most admirable. The visual memories of pet hamster Kihyunnie might have faded, but the mark on his heart made the impact to last. In the long run, the complicated times had passed for them to finally dive deeper into each other in order to comfortably exchange their love.

Wonho finished editting a selfie of Kihyun and him and fixing the simple things like cropping, the saturation and brightness to go ahead and post it on his personal Instagram, adding the quote 'I'm not into movies but there is one I can watch more than once. You.'

It's not the first selfie he had ever posted of them so it wasn't all too shocking. Less than a minute later and the hundreds of likes and comments from most of his friends poured in like he tumbled a bucket of water.

_"Woooooh take it easy, bro! 😅😆"_

_"Official?? Ahhh!"_

_"Oeeff~ my heart!"_

_"Yay u got a bf, can't relate. Happy 4 u though ^^"_

_"Happy you found love after pet hammie."_

_"O.m.g. #bfgoals"_

_"Wonho my mann, happy you found yourself a cutie 😉, good looking."_

_"Such a nice couple!"_

_"He's so beautiful?? Where did you get him? I need me a Kihyun 😇🙈."_

_"😍😍"_

_"Cuties!"_

_"First of all, you also loved ur pet hamster to death, it had the same hair color as him AND they carry the same name? There's something very Unique about this and I'm getting goosebumps👀🐹"_

_"Cringy... but romantic😉 applause👏"_

_"Check your DMs, we need to talk. 😆😈"_

_"No wonder you've been so busy, Kihyun got all the attention 😂❤ I like the pic!"_

_"Check dms pls, I want to congrats you directly. Very handsome man, he must have treated you very well since you're picky AF."_

_"I'm so happy for you. Love you cousin♡"_

_"I can't wait to meet him, he seems really nice😊 contact me so we can meet up some day. Don't forget, you always forget :P"_

_"Is this for real?"_

_"HOLY SSSHHIT WONHO"_

_"Come visit us soon!💕 (come with him ofc)"_

_"Smooooth."_

_"#sobeautifultohandle"_

_"Does he have an instagram? Congrats btw."_

_"I had a feeling something's up, since the post with the mango icecream xD."_

_"This man ain't playing games hahahahah the quote and all."_

_"😉👏"_

_"Wonho and his poeticness again. It's cool though, got himself a mannequin while I'm here still playing Fortnite."_

_"OMG. YES."_

_"Woahh. You know it's serious when they post it on instagram."_

_"Hoping for all the best!👍 (Still waiting for that sketch)✍"_

_"You must have fallen like ten times for this dude to confirm this, cool!"_

Wonho was seated at his desk, reading them with the widest grin and replied most of them. He checks the time when he already misses him since he left a couple of hours ago with Shownu to go pick out a photoframe for his design. He asked Shownu to take good care of him, explaining him, along the lines that 'he's simply not used to being outside and confront people', and he didn't take it as weird news.

He now ignores the notifications coming from his  grey semi-glossed phone to give his sketch work the proper attention by fixing and adding. Flicking his pencil in a skillful way and successfully bringing his imagination to life. With his mind focused, he still thought about certain moments like the day he had talked to Kihyun about what they mutually agreed to be and it was good to know that he was fully into it.

"I don't want anyone else but you because I liked you enough to want you as my partner. Not even if I find them attractive. Which is okay, that's normal, but not more than that. All my affection is for you only so I will not do otherwise when you're not around. I hope you feel and think the same way." Is what Wonho had told him one day, as the final confession and guide to the human life in-case Kihyun didn't know about the faithful part of mindset humans need in another.

But he was as faithful as he could get, he doesn't want or need anyone's warmth and care but his. He had chosen him from the start looking through the glass to the oudside world. Some days still remembering his form leaving the store and how he hated waiting another month to see his beautiful face, hear his soothing voice and smell his appealing scent. Waiting and waiting and getting so jealous of the bird in that cage for getting the most attention. He had four paws for Wonho to pet, he thought, and he'd let him pet each more than the 4 miserable touches the bird allowed. One day. Once he leaves that glass cage.

_[Flashback]_

_They sat on the couch, watching television but minds accupied when the location triggered memories. Wonho's  feeling awefully clingy so he silently asks Kihyun to hold him. Or more so a demand, and wraps the other's arm around his neck. Kihyun rubs his nose on him to smell him before landing his eyes back to the television._

_But Wonho wanted more._

_He wiggles one arm behind his back while the other goes under his knees and lifts him up to drag him onto his lap. Holding him and pressing his face to the fabric of his clothes. So soft. He and the clothes.  
_

_He rubs his belly, watching his glances of distraction, and plays with a small fat roll, smirking when Kihyun held onto his hand when his touches tickled him. He can't focus so he removes his arm from around the neck to turn himself facing the screen. Taking Wonho's hands to hold onto under his chin._

_Wonho showers his spine with kisses in a way to say sorry for hitting him with the umbrella, his hands playing with his face and neck, loving the detail it meets and he finds his lips to play with but Kihyun hid them. Wonho feels his lids getting heavy but not from sleep, he leans back trying to distract himself from his tingly feelings rushing through his body by scrolling through his phone again but it didn't help when Kihyun leaned forward to grab his sketch book from the table infront to sit back down, on the right spot. Wonho's lips parted at the friction and tries not to move much or else he'll be in big trouble, the trouble he'd love to get into. He watching his view with an naughty mind. He puts his phone away to rub the shoulders in his sight with a pounding heart, the heavyness on his crotch is making him go crazy._

_Kihyun can feel the hardness of his seat and it's no longer soft and comfortable. He flips through another page, receiving another effective squeeze to the shoulder and readjusts himself slightly, feeling a torso meeting his back and two arms coming from his waist up to his chest. He got distracted when his nipples got brushed over before landing on his chin going to his mouth. He lifts his chin up when those fingers seem to want to enter._

_Wonho held in his smile when he heard his name, and looks for his lips again who he now opened and let the tips in but he held onto them with his teeth.  
Kihyun then lets go when he seemed to have bitten him too hard. He focuses back on the drawings, feeling the hands going down to his waist again._

_"Can I touch you?" Kihyun hears him say, and he was confused of why he would ask when he was clearly already touching him. "Where ?"_

_When Wonho's ears catch his words, he slips both hands on his inner thighs who he closed at the touch. Wonho smirks at how that must have felt for him._

_"Why ?" Kihyun stutters._

_"Have you ever touched yourself before," He ignores his question. "Here?" And taps his crotch with his fingers._

_"No.." he lied._

_"Can I?" He hears him while he was still closing legs when he got squeezed and massaged  in between.  
_

_Kihyun closed the sketch book, mind wandering and flinched when his crotch got hugged now. He brought both hands onto his to take it away when he moved to fast, heart pounding at the electricity it gave._

_"I'm sorry." Kihyun apologized after dropping his book._

_"It's okay, leave it." He pushed it aside with his foot so it won't get stepped on. He leans back bringing the other with him, scooting forward a bit and let his hands wander around the now flatter belly, ribs and chest, ignoring his nipples for a reason. Kihyun tenses at his groping and carressing to his body. It doesn't feel like the loving ones, these touches were intimate ones. He had his arms close to his body to close himself up when it was more than just a funny tickle. His nipples harden at the goosebumps he received and his eyebrows were drawn together.  
_

_Wonho guides his head to the side and kisses him to warm him up. He squeezed his neck lightly before going down to his torso, his other hand resting almost still on his belly, who Kihyun held onto._

_"You feel good?" Wonho broke the kiss and continues in the crook of his neck, looking down at his obvious bulge. Kihyun could only hum a 'yes'._

_"Be confident about how you feel." He reminds him lovingly, hoping Kihyun would just bare the ticklish feeling. He reaches down to his parted legs again instead of attacking his nipples and massages his upper thighs/ hip bone area though his fairly loose pants, his bulge was killing him. Even his own as it twitched at the weight above him, which Kihyun could feel. He then decides on attacking his nipples now, brushing his entire hand over his chest first, then eventually only focusing on the center, pulling and rubbing to harden them more, loving the reaction he got. Wonho got overly aroused by it, a low moan escaped from his lips hitting the hot skin, he parted his legs to automatically part the ones above them, cupping the firmness and moved his hands where he might like it. Kihyun jumps with a gasp at the not so gentle strokes and a moan escaped at the 4th, he recalls Wonho's words so he removed his arms away from his body, bringing them up to hold the headrest behind him, squeezing them to hold himself in when his nipples got pinched from under his shirt._

_Wonho had a hard time breathing when Kihyun told him that he feels really good. His voice was shaky and breathy and he reacted a lot at some hand movements, enough for Wonho to abandon his nipple to push down his pants to pull him out, he spat on the tips of his fingers and began stroking his length. Kihyun's jaw drops a bit and squeezes Wonho's arms. He looks down knowing what might come out anytime soon and tries calling for him._  
_He curls his toes more and opened his legs for Wonho to reach down easier with his other hand. Body reacting more on the other's hard-on and groaning. Wonho stops with a groan himself to sit up, scoothing them both behind and took Kihyun's arm to wrap it around his neck again to bend down for easier access to take him in, holding on to it and bobbed his head while he worked his tongue._  
_Kihyun widened his eyes at his actions, and spoke with difficulties when asking what he was doing. Why in the world would he want to put it in his mouth, is what he was thinking but damn, did that feel amazing. It aroused him up to another level._  
_His hands clenched onto the couch to his side, the other onto the moving body moving his own with him. Another groan escapes and he gave himself more, feeling the burn in his muscles, he lets out a yelp at the intense build up forming inside his abdomen and ejeculates in his hot and wet mouth with another groan of pleasure. Panting heavily and twitching from the lips still around him who he pushes away from being overly sensetive. He slips from his lap to his side on the couch holding onto his exposed parts while Wonho was still able to find him cute in this position_.

_[End of Flashback]_

Wonho fades back to reality with the help of his door lock making him glance up before he places his pencil aside and make his way to receive both Shownu and Kihyun.

"Can't stay, you have the USB?" Shownu eyed Wonho who went to go grab it from his desk.

"How much again?" He takes the stick from his hand and aimed to pull out his wallet.

"3 times 5-star restaurant worth of dinner, dessert included. Oh and my favorite deep fried snack; spicy corn dog. No sauce needed." Wonho pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds like a date to me, I'm down." Shownu grins.

"Remember that it's on you."

"Yeah yeah. I'll call you later."

"Alright." Wonho helps him out and follows the path leading to the kitchen.

Kihyun smells one of the mushy blocks of pumpkin he scooped from the drained pot to his plate before taking a bite. It wasn't so hot anymore but always still very tasty.

"There were a lot of the same stuff in the store." Kihyun thought about randomly, his elbows leaning on the hard kitchen counter. Leading another pricked block to his open mouth. Humming silently at the taste and his eyes shows he's out of energy.

"Did you not eat anything since you left?"

Kihyun quickly nods. "We ate, I ate vanilla icecream this time-" He gulps to continue. "Oh, Shownu showed me your post, I remember when we took the photo." His eyes form into half moons while Wonho's were smaller.

"Did you enjoy it outside?"

"Sure."

"Good, cause I forgot to buy something at the supermarket and I'd like you to go buy it for me while I finish your drawing." Wonho walks up to his desk.

"Huh? Alone?" He hears him stutter.

"My drawing?" He then adds.

_(Credits go to @_ _thenoosh22 on Twitter)_

Wonho shows him with excited eyes, and Kihyun glances carefully at each detail. "It's me."

"It only needs some finishing touches, then it's done."

"Do I really have to go out by myself?" He squeezes his palms together when the thought returns.

"Yep." Wonho says casually. "We've been there before, you know the way."

Kihyun shook his head. "I'm not going, I'm scared." He says and Wonho lets out a laugh. "I'm kidding." He admits and watches him lean back to the wall of the hallway in relief.

"Sorry Kihyunnie."

"I'm not your Kihyunnie anymore."

"Eh?!" Wonho walks up to him who still had his head leaning to the wall, now with a small grin. His eyes were hooded, looking back at him through his closing lids.

"I'm not joining you to the supermarket."

"Are you letting Wonho go all by his self?!"

"Yes." He grins some more.

"The bed is calling you." Wonho notices his tiredness showing through, and the hand touching his waist startles him the slightest before he was moved closer, intimately close. Eyes nowhere to go but on his beautiful, seductive face with bedroom-looking eyes.

"I'm so sleepy.." Kihyun blinks slowly, hands feeling the other who brought his hands up to feel him as well. Hands on his exposed neck and down to his chest that was becoming slightly thicker. He's well fed.

Kihyun smiles at the touch and bit his bottom lip. "The bedroom is calling us, let's take a nap." His voice sounded groggy and he closed his eyes waiting for a response.

"I'm not sleepy. I have to go to the supermarket."

Kihyun replies with a hum and only opens his eyes to wrap his arms around his neck for support. "Can we go tomorrow? I wanted to join, you're going to buy mixed nuts." He forced his eyes open to see a smile when he was right and his body got squeezed in a tight hug. He brought his arm onto the broader shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"Kiss me, Wonho." Kihyun spoke almost as a question and Wonho shook his head, eyes saying otherwise.

"Why?" Kihyun held his cheek to rub but spoke to his lips more than his eyes could notice the others.

"If I do then the supermarket might close on me, you can say goodbye to your mixed nuts then."

"Oh.. we won't take long." Kihyun pecked his lips.

"What I meant is that you're turning me on, Kihyun." He spoke and didn't receive a word. Wonho didn't even give him a chance to figure out what he could mean.

"You're making me feel hot, get excited." He talks lowly, he can tell he won't be able to convince himself to let the other go.

"You're making me feel horny, want to kiss you everywhere.. make love to you." Wonho finishes and Kihyun thought of the idea of sex, now knowing what he meant.

"I might fall asleep." He says breaking the silence and Wonho looks down with a laugh. "The same thing will happen if we were to kiss."

Kihyun whines a bit. "Okay." And slid his arms away from him.

But Kihyun was irresistible to Wonho, so he lifted his face by his chin and gave him what he craved for. With closed eyes he can feel his smile melting away when the kiss deepened. He leans on the wall with his elbow while his other hand was behind his head to receive a hum of pleasure. The hum that brought his arms around his warm figure. His taste send shivers through his spine in his aroused body so he stretched an arm behind his thigh while his other supported him by his waist, Kihyun held on while his legs wrapped around him, back pressing against the wall. He's kissing him in this more comfortable position but it's gradually slowing down as he feels himself dozing off, his head falls back and the only thing preventing him go are the pleasuring kisses on his neck. Wonho noticed his body becoming more and more limb and heavy so he stops to look, head slipping to the side. He smiles at the scene, lips flushed pink from the kissing and parted. Wonho positions him better and brought him to the room, falling down carefully.

"Stay with me." Kihyun woke up from the fall and snuggles him.

"No~" he says lowly. "You take your nap, I'll be back right away." He unwraps his loose arms and removes himself from between his legs. Kihyun turns to his side and zoned out dreaming about his mixed nuts Wonho's about to buy at the supermarket.

\---

Walking passed the aisles towards the correct one, he fixes his eyes to find the brand he's used to buy and drops two bags in his basket containing other items he needed for tonight to the rest of the week. Walking himself through the same aisle with his phone now in his hand to check what else he might have forgotten. Nothing's missing so his footsteps brought him to the cashier.

"Good evening sir." The older lady greeted nicely and swiped each item at the red lazer.  
He greets back, checking the time on his phone again. Thinking Kihyun must be awake by now and well rested since his naps always take a little less then an hour.

"Swipe or cash, sir?"

"Uh, cash."

"That'll be $32.60 please."

Wonho gave her $50,- and got the change back, his groceries were in a plastic bag and he left to hurry his way to a fried food stand.

"Hello, are you closing?" He greets politely with a slight bow at the elderly woman who was with her back.

"Yes honey. In 10 minutes we'll be officially closed." She replies with no change in expression.

"Ah alright, I'm sorry." He bows to walk away.

"What did you want to buy?" The woman decided to ask before he went too far, she had some food that wouldn't take too long.

"Oh uhm." He quickly glanced over the board with the names written in chalk to force himself to decide. He wanted to respect her time. "Popcorn fish." He answers. "I hope it won't affect the closing time." He adds.

"No it'll only take 5 minutes since their small." She informs him and went to go turn the still fairly hot oil to the fire, after some seconds she lowers the portion in to fry. Letting the hissing and bubbling take over for a good 5 minutes.

Wonho's stomach was growling so he couldn't wait to eat the now golden brown mini nuggets of fish. He pulls out $10 from his wallet while she let the oil drip on a napkin before offering him it in a light green/ white disposible carton basket that matched her theme.

"To eat right away or you prefer it in a bag?"

"In a bag please. No sauce." He answers and watches her slip it in a white paper bag, ignored the 3 piles of different tiny cups of sauce and added a fork before folding it shut.

"Anything to drink?" Her question made him glance at the frizzy drinks but he shook his head.

"It'll be $6,75 then, please."

Wonho carefully took it with a bow and hands her the money. "Thank you! Please, keep the change." He offers with another bow and the lady finally smiled.

"How generous of you, thank you. Enjoy." She offers a wider smile and he left the noisy supermarket. It was always like that around that time.

He enters his home and Kihyun wasn't in the livingroom or the kitchen so he placed his keys as well as the groceries and the still steaming popcorn fish on the counter before heading over to his room, knocking before slowly peeking his head in. His eyebrows raise at the view of Kihyun being wrapped messily around some blankets, still cutely spread across his bed but.. he had taken his pants off. Wonho had a smile on his face, not sure how to wake him up cause his inner naughtyness was loving the view of his butt up and rounder cause his leg was bend. Wonho almost shivers and inhales deeply, having the urge to lift the edge of the blanket that covered just a small amount of his butt. It was teasing him way too much.

"Kihyunnie, wake up before I lose my mind." Wonho grins and rubs his lower back. Who was he kidding, Kihyun is his, they've been intimate before so why so cautious?  
Kihyun brought his bend leg to meet the other with both arms going up to stretch his body. Turning to his side while covering his lower body.

"Come to the kitchen, I brought something to eat." Wonho brushes his hand through the other's locks falling away from his sleepy face.

"I slept way too long didn't I?" Kihyun spoke sounding hoarse and Wonho nodded.

"Let's go." He stood up and Kihyun followed him towards the kitchen. In his underwear, his shirt was right at his hips.

"Oh wait." Kihyun looks through his squinting lids and turns back to go grab his pants he left on the bed.

"Damn it." Wonho mumbles in defeat and pricked a ball of popcorn fish of his choice.

"You should have left you pants off." Wonho spoke when he came back, poking another one to eat.

Kihyun only chuckles at his words as he joins him, snuggling close and blew his nugget before it hovers unders his nose to go to his mouth.

"Tastes.. tasteless?" He admits.

"It's not that bad." Wonho smacks. "Needs a little salt maybe."

"We have salt." Kihyun looks up at him.

"Nah." Wonho giggles. Not in the mood to go sprinkle salt on these nuggets, he can eat them just the way they are, he was hungry, so.  
Kihyun jumps to sit on the counter and let Wonho meet his still naked thighs, he almost spat out his mushed nuggets at the view, looking around to find his pants now on the floor, he was certain he saw him walking over fully dressed.

He laughs when he sneakingly took it off without him realising. "Stop teasing Kihyunnie." He eats another after the other also ate one. Looking down trying to drill a hole in the carton basket.

"You said I should've left it off." He lifts his hands up.

"I can tell you're well rested." He spoke noticing the less sleepy one with his jokes.

And they eat in silence up until the last popcorn fish, the smacking reduced as well as their inner thoughts. The disposible basket, paper bag and used napkins got thrown in the trash and he playfully slaps his exposed thighs saying he's going to finish his drawing, receiving a nod.

"Ah Wonho!" Kihyun calls for him to turn around. "I can't get off." He opens his arms for help and Wonho squints his eyes at him. "You're so bad at lying."

"I'm stuck." He tries again.

"That's even worse." He laughs at his goofyness. He 'helps' Kihyun off to bring him to his feet but didn't let him go. He wanted him close instead, the closer the better. He had all the time of the world for him. Instead of bringing his drawing further to life, he did it to his previous memory.

Their, home was filled with kisses when their lips meet again. Hands revisiting places and pants tightening at the crotch area; never had Wonho hated wearing his favorite pants, ever. He took his hand and walks him to the bedroom where it's more comfy, standing with his back facing his bed he asks Kihyun to take it off and he gladly did. Pulling the belt away, unbuttoning and unzipping. He grabs onto his pants only but Wonho put his actions on hold when he said "Both."

Kihyun feels even more overwhelmed, he hasn't seen Wonho in this light before, it was like entering another world. Again. Wonho kicks his pants away to sit and watches Kihyun go down to stroke his length for some time, he gulps in dry, coming closer to it with his eyes still pinned at his awaiting head before licking it first in curiosity, he then takes him in and pushed it deeper before slipping it out, repeating the same step but pressing his lips more and sucks harder until some of his precum came out. He licks lips a bit after tasting the saltiness and continues to work his hot slippery mouth on him. Wonho's view went black of loving how slow he went, throwing his head back and sending low sounds only Kihyun could hear. He got pushed down the bed, wanting to be seen while he flips and twirls his tongue over his most sensetive areas, swallowing the access saliva that still manages to drip out and Wonho reacted at the sudden tightness.  
Noticing how Wonho would react, he began sucking harder, bobbing his head to a faster pace and taking him in deep. Wonho sat up with a hiss to look at his baby who gagged twice already and tears formed in his outercorners. He dries them off for him, he stood up, leaving him on his knees and guides him to lay flat on the edge of the bed. Kihyun does so and watches back at Wonho pulling his pants down to his knees hovering above the ground. His eyes went big and heart was pounded faster suddenly when a wash of nervousness brushed over him at the thought of Wonho having sex with him right away, not knowing the process. He feels exposed as his butt got played with and jerks his hips in when it now was his entrance.

Wonho noticing he's not as relaxed as expected, he stroked his hand along his back and leans in to kiss him anywhere he could reach. Telling him what he'll be doing first when he remembered he doesn't know much about this foreplay.  
He then kisses his butt, from left buttcheek to right, his body is increasing in temperature at the view and the skin under his fingertips. He spreads it to find him closing tightly, so he buries his now damp face in between and working his tongue over and around it, kissing it in a way that moved Kihyun's body over the bed.

Kihyun could feel himself being fully relaxed and heated, speading his legs more and his butt up. Which is when Wonho slips a wet finger in and hears Kihyun react to it, hip jerking in and entrance clenched tight. He handles him carefully until he was enjoying it enough up to the 2nd one. The view of Kihyun taking them in like a pro turns him wild.

They're both so ready.

The air became hot and thick, their skin were heated and clammy, the rest of their clothes went flying to decorate the floor and naked bodies were glued to the center of the bed. Now, to each other as Wonho works himself through the tightness. Every second passing, closer and deeper into the warmth. The stage of being careful finally passed and Kihyun sounds like no other, original and expressed exactly how he felt, just the way Wonho taught him which turned him on even more, he cursed not only of the overwhelming pleasure, but his damn phone ringing. For the first time he gladly ignored the call to dive back into the deep blue sea where they can barely breathe cause of the pressure quickly building up until they couldn't hold it any longer. The pressure was too great to handle, not even breathing helped, as it only increased excitement. Kihyun was out of places to grip onto and held on tight when he travels somewhere further away as soon as Wonho helped him go first for him to follow up.

\----------

'Took the one-way trip to You-Land and I'm never coming back.' Wonho quotes a picture of Kihyun he posted on Instagram and reads a few comments, liked and replied while he waits for Kihyun to finish dressing up in his simple but trendy clothes before they head out. This time they took the car because the call Wonho received was for him to visit the pet store a few days earlier than normal.

While kihyun waited in car, Wonho entered the store and greeted his favorite bird. 4 pets to the claw and he flapped away.

"Long time, how's it going?" The worker greets Wonho searching for the right brand.

"Good, good!" He replies happily.

"We got more hamsters, have you seen them already?" The information brought his eyes over to the glass cage where some hamster were sleeping, some jumping and some eating. He didn't bother going close.

"No more hamsters for me." He lets out a laugh, he was never a true hamster-person anyways. Only to his Kihyunnie who was waiting for him, so he says he's going and paid for the correct brand of dog food.

Meeting Kihyun waiting like a good boy in the car, they then drove off to the elderly woman's house.

"Be back in a minute, just gonna drop it off." Wonho spoke, got out and took the bag with him as it crunches in his hug. Kihyun stares at the house and the pathway as it looked interesting to him.

Wonho watches the door open and greeted the lady together with Pepe the dog who came as well. She had a nice smile on her face as she was happy to see him again. She gestures him to come in and help her place it in the storage room. His footsteps lead him to the room back to the livingroom where the front door was.

"I prepared something to eat for you." She mentions and rinses a plate quickly to dry it off.

Wonho heard the water run and watches her now walking to the table decorated with covered plates of food. "Oh I can't stay, I have someone waiting in the car." He says feeling sorry to have stopped her on her tracks.

"Who? Someone close?"

"He's.. yes." He says.

"Then I might have some for him too, will you go ask him?"

Wonho wasn't prepared to have dinner at her house with Kihyun but now that he thought about it enough, it wouldn't be a bad idea as they don't have much to do that day either. So he brought himself out the house to tell Kihyun, who surprisingly was down to do so. Maybe he was hungry.

Kihyun walks on the path leading to the door with Wonho slightly in front, eyeing the house upclose.

"Hello." The woman greeted him and he bows, greeting her as well.

"I'm Kihyun." He says lowly and losing eye-contact once in a while, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you, Kihyun." She smiles at him and Wonho, gesturing them both inside. When the door closes, Pepe came barking twice that made Kihyun jump and stare at the small dog.

"Enough enough.. go sleep!~" She says to her dog and it got away.

Kihyun still held onto Wonho's arm while they got offered to sit at the table. They got served hot food and chats once in a while. There was Kihyun's favorite, pumpkin, and his least favorite, green beans. They began eating.

"Stop smelling your food.." Wonho whispers into his ear when the woman had stood up to fill her bowl with more soup on the stove. He noticed she was looking at his Kihyunnie oddly when he smelled some pieces of his food.

"I don't like these." Kihyun whispers pointing at the green.. bleh.

"Give them to me." He whispers back and watches Kihyun scoop it in his plate, and snatching his pumpkin right when the lady saw. They both look down in emberrassment.

"You like pumpkin?" She asks as she took a seat and notices his green beans were gone, and Wonho had more than before. Kihyun nods glancing up.

Wonho pats his knees, telling him to speak up.

"Yes ma'am." He looks up to meet her gaze with a small smile, and bows to apologize in case he disrespected her.

"He can get very shy.." Wonho spoke lowly to let her know.

"Ah it's fine." She says, wondering why they're both so tense. She noticed nothing disrespectful going on, just odd that he smells his food.

"Would you like more, Kihyun?" She asks nicely and he smiles with a nod. "Yes, please." He quickly adds.

"You?" She looks at Wonho.

"Sure." He lifts his plate to receive a block of pumpkin as well, he took it for his little one.

"What's so great about it?" She wonders. Great conversation starter.

"Hm.. I just like the taste, and the freshness, especially when it's not too hot," Kihyun plays with a light golden-brown piece of chicken. "I love pumpkin."  He smiles at the satisfying feeling the taste gives, and brings the piece of chicken to his mouth, enjoying this familiar taste as well.

Wonho eyed him, squeeling internally of how adorable he can become talking about the things he loves. Now is not the time to kiss him so he pushes food in his mouth.

The older lady gulps down the piece of veggie she chewed and puts her spoon aside even though she still had a lot of soup still. "You mind if I show you around when we're done eating?" She decides to ask him who continues enjoying his food very much as his cheeks were puffing up. He ate all the orange veggies first, then the rice and smoked pieces of chicken. Kihyun looks at Wonho first who nods with raised eyebrows before agreeing to since he doesn't know much about his schedule.

Wonho found it strange why she would want to give Kihyun a house tour since she's very cautious who she lets in her home. So he follows them, not being minded when she saw him joining.

Kihyun looks around attentively, he feels weird being in someone else's house, however, he feels welcomed and safe. The hallway and the rooms has an odd feeling to it, a feeling of curiousity. Not a curiousity to see anything new, but a curiousity to see _what_ is new. His thoughts were broken by the barks of the dog.

He looks down at it and instictively feels the need to shush her in his very own unique way. "Pepe, shh~" he wiggles his fingers in front of his pouted lips.

"It's okay, Pepe." Wonho pets her and she left again. He then stood back up, tilting his head at an bizarre thought. He never mentioned her name before Kihyun did, he looks up at his form being guided along the hallway. Was he hiding something?

"Oh and these are my sisters," She points at a picture at her eye level on a shelf. "She likes doodling a lot, both her and Wonho doodle."

Kihyun was distracted by the golden deer showpieces which one had its head down and the other looked up. Then he spots another item that brought his mind back. He snatched it for examination, turning it to look for something he knew was there.

"It stopped working some years back.." She says lowly, observing him who seems to show an interest in the rustic latern keychain, Kihyun clicks the found button over and over but it didn't turn on.

Wonho saw her expression and had a unusual feeling about all of this. The lady had kept an eye on him since the 2nd time he smelled his food, to notice the rest of the signs. He had the _exact_ same preferences as the owner of the latern keychain still in his hands.

"Would you like more pumpkin?" She asks with her eyes peeled on him while Wonho's were darting to both. There's a truth to be told, he can feel it coming.

"Sure." He smiles and carefully placed the small keychain back.

"You like it as soup, don't you?" She says confidently and his eyes finally left the latern to look at her excitingly. "Yes!"

"In pancakes."

"Yes." His smiling eyes faded.

"No more than 3."

Kihyun hears her say and got goosebumps. He hasn't had all of those yet but still she was right. "How did you know?" He paused. "Why do _I_ know?" He asks himself.

Wonho got goosebumps as well looking at the two, Kihyun's eyes were watering and he got the chills, things weren't adding up. That as well as the latern and knowing the dog's name.

Her hands were trembling and she held her heart. "You're my son." She spoke with slight uncertainty.

She took the hands of a stranger, carrying her son's soul who had passed years ago.

"Mom?" He stutters, body trembling and having cold sweats. No wonder this house had an odd feel to it, no wonder he feels some sort of way in her presence, no wonder he couldn't look her in the eyes, but when she turns away, he was observing her like no tomorrow.

"I know who my son is, this is not a coinsidence." She breathes out as her eyes were watering like crazy.

Speaking of crazy, Wonho had lost his mind. It feels like a heavy burden had come off his chest by not being alone in this situation, however, this was another story.

He held his pounding chest, and looked away when they hugged, hearing her cries and Kihyun was still clueless and not able to process it.

"Mom? How??" He held onto her.

"It's me! I missed you so my dear! " She held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Not once did she think she was losing her mind.

Wonho had explained her how it all began when she asked all about him and she holds onto his hands to show him around more to help clear things up, he was still a stranger in her eyes but communicating with her son.

Meanwhile, Wonho was left in deep thoughts.

He made himself sit on the couch to stare into the distance, going back to the past to the presence. Pepe came to visit him and smells his face with a wagging tail, licking him back to reality.  
He smiles shortly at her with a pat on the head and scrubs under her ears which she loved before standing up, he has been off for almost an hour.

"I want to stay." Kihyun came over to deliver the news, and Wonho has questions, so many, but they might sound too overprotective and demanding for this situation, was he even allowed to ask, 'till when?' Or 'what do you mean 'stay''? Was he suppose to respond happily or normally? He really doesn't know. This is a serious matter and from experience he had taught himself to respect it.

"Okay, if you'd like to." Wonho glances down. He can give them their moment of reunion, it might be sudden but he doesn't think he means it anything to be afraid of.

"I'll go grab some clothes at home, then." Wonho informs him.

"You don't have to," The elderly lady spoke. "He's under my care now." And smiled a little.

Wonho's eyebrows twitches up at the news like he didn't hear her correctly.

Kihyun eyed her, figuring out what exactly that could mean, and whatever it was, it didn't sound accurate to his intentions. 'Under, her 'care', now'? He frowns but Wonho only smiled awkwardly, and came to hug him.

"Till then." He says, and he watches his form exit the house.

\----------

Wonho never thought to feel this way again. This time he actually feels like he lost him. His home was terribly quiet, when it used to be filled with laughter, adorable questions and kisses of love. Now to the agonizing silence. Ever since that day his heart never lifted and wondered if he even made the right decision, he wanted Kihyun the happiest he could ever be and not go against him, his mother would Love to have him there too.

He didn't ignore his position in his little one's heart but he did what he had to in that moment, not daring to force him back in front of the elderly lady and hurt both for his own reasons.

But now he was upset, because Kihyun didn't seem to give his all when wanting to come back. Did the love and care of his mother win? Ofcourse it did, it must have.

A month later and the bag of dog food crunches in his hug as he pushes his car door closed, ringing the doorbell and waiting for her to let him in. Greeting her and doing the same thing over and over, this time with a not so sincere smile. The smile that increased only because he saw his favorite one further in the house.

"Hello." Kihyun greets him in his cute and usual ways. Although it was nice, it felt like a slap in the face. He prepared himself to hug him and remember his touch, but he was left feeling empty and cold. Was it because mother was there?

"Follow me." Kihyun says, and Wonho follows his steps to a room where he was learning to play the piano.

"She told me I used to play this song a lot." He glanced over who sat next to him and he began playing in a slow pace to avoid any mistakes. Letting the melodies now fill in the room.  
Wonho could swoon at his beauty, not the outside but within. He deserved this freedom because just look at him bloom.. while Wonho was dead inside, the pain that was eating him from the inside and he wanted to scream at his loss.

"Why did you leave me?" He asks without looking but Kihyun kept playing, just more slowly. Kihyun realised something and asks himself the same question. But did he really leave him? He wanted to stay for a valid reason, he made the choice and it was not too difficult to do, he needed her that day.

"Why did you let me go?" He ignored the question and asks him that instead. Not happy to think it was him who was at fault when Wonho was the one to take his words lightly and just left.

"I needed you to be happy, isn't this what you wanted all along?" Wonho answers him honestly. "I'm sorry for neglecting you." He apologizes sincerely, not caring anymore if his mother heard or saw him shed a tear and Kihyun stops playing to turn his head. Wonho looks over after drying that single tear that wanted to meet the outside world. He was feeling guilty, maybe Kihyun was punishing him even after the days of tender love and care, and it confused him.

"You shouldn't have let me go so easily." Kihyun says looking at him who looked back.

"For you to get mad at me again? And almost punch me? You need proper love and care, something your mother can give you. She might heal the wounds I made." He says out of the anger building up.

"Why all of this, what happened to us? Am I a burden?" He wonders and their eye-contact never broke.

"You were never a burden-"

"No? Never? Pff-"

"Never Kihyun, never a burden. It might have looked like that but deep down you weren't, I was just scared and clueless of how to handle the situation. Remember that everything happened so suddenly."

"And still you left me so easily."

"Please don't misunderstand, I'm not going to sit here and repeat everything I just said."

Kihyun breaks the eye-contact and gave it to the piano keys instead.

Wonho looks at his side-profile. "If this is pay back then I am really sorry for what I've done."

"It's not."

"Then why did you leave me? You left everything. You can't just suddenly say 'hey, I'm gonna stay!"

"And you shouldn't have went 'ok, bye!'" He spoke sarcasticly. "Ugh.. Can you stop it? You're confusing me!" He says not looking up and figuring out which key he was suppose to play first but he just forgot. He groans. "You see?! I can't concentrate anymore."

Wonho sighs, shutting himself up. In the back of his mind he knew he might have taken the news too lightly. This discussion isn't helping with anything.

"Would you want to come back if I asked you to?" Wonho receives his gaze. Of course, Kihyun might think but he can't leave his mother he now remembers clearly, day by day he feels more at home he lived in ages ago.

"We can come back right?" He then asks.

"I come here every month, for you I can come here everyday." Wonho spoke but wanted to retreat his words by the way he might take it. His goal was to have him back home.

"Then yes." He answers and it was relieving to Wonho's ears. "I'd love to come back, I never meant to stay here for this long Wonho. And you just stayed away for so long too, it really hurt me. Mom helped me keep myself busy and such but I never forgot about you. I only wanted to stay some more, maybe some hours or a day or two, not a whole month. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Kihyun, I understand." Wonho stopped his train of voiced thoughts, and he pushes all of his own worries away, all his questions of why he or himself acted the way they did. All he wanted right now was to have him home to embrace his figure whenever he can and love him the same way Kihyun would, to see him and the awesomeness he carries to light up the place and the one in his heart. So he brought his little one home, both knowing there is where they can love each other to the fullest, where he belongs, always, and forever.

The end~

~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed every bit of it. Please leave a like, comment, and do Share this story with all the KiHo/hamster lovers all around the world ^_^

 


End file.
